Hope of the Silver Millennium
by crazyperson-pop
Summary: The Silver Millennium is at peace, but several threats are threatening to destroy what has taken nearly a millennium to achieve. An evil king kidnaps the hope of the moon, and all will be done to prevent the fall of the Silver Millennium. But without hope is all lost? A UsagiXMamoru story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm merely borrowing the her brilliant characters to make this story slightly interesting

A young man raced through the crowded ballroom, his breathing was hard and laboured, yet still he rushed forward to deliver the message that may get him hung. Pumping his legs faster and dodging multiple dignitaries from numerous planets the man sighed as he finally spotted the rulers of the moon.

"Your majesties" he yelled, the crowds surrounding the couple started to make a path for him, staring at him incredulously. "Queen Selenity, Prince Maximus!"

A hand shot out of the crowd and the man came face to face with one of the legendary senshi, Sailor Jupiter.

Casting him a glance once over Sailor Jupiter asked, "What is it boy?" The man gulped and handed the senshi a small parchment.

"Colonel Furuhata gave this to me for their majesties. He said it was urgent and that it couldn't wait til morning."

The senshi gave him a sidewards glare, "Are you sure?"

The man nodded and exhaled when Sailor Jupiter nodded at him and told him to tell Colonel Furuhata that their majesties would be informed straight away.

Jupiter spun on her heel and moved towards her fellow senshi handing the parchment to Sailor Venus, whispering what she was told to her. Venus moved through the crowds to make her way to the royal couple who were currently dancing to the music that the orchestra was playing.

Venus stopped before a tall blonde man with a neatly trimmed beard wearing a dark royal suit with a light silver sash of the moon and epilates on his shoulders spinning a tall slender woman with luminescent skin and long silver hair which did not agree with her age.

A soft "majesties" alerted the couple to Sailor Venus's presence and both pausing mid step to allow her to come to deliver the message to the new prince of the moon.

After a few minutes when the prince had read the parchment he passed it to the woman next to him and her features widened in surprise after reading the few words. The woman turned her head to the man next to her and grabbed his hand.

Sailor Venus looked at the couple and wordlessly held her hand out for the parchment which the woman gave up almost instantly.

Looking at the parchment Venus's eyes narrowed then flicked up to the couples. "I'll gather the senshi and we'll escort you to a private room with some of the royal guards." Venus smiled softly at the woman, "Selenity we'll sort this out." Selenity nodded and allowed Prince Maximus to escort her away from the crowded ballroom.

Venus's smiled faded as she went to locate her fellow senshi, opening her subspace pocket she felt around for her communicator. Upon finding it Venus removed the watch like object and opened its face and pressing the all call button.

When all of the available senshi appeared on the small screen Venus informed them of the situation. "Senshi requested to escort the queen and prince to private room two immediately. It seems that we have an unexpected visitor who requests that he see his princess."

Venus waited for the question that all senshi were wondering was voiced aloud and wasn't surprised to hear that it was Sailor Saturn to break the silence. "Coalant isn't dead is he?"

Venus shook her head in confirmation, "Unfortunately not. Meeting is in five minutes senshi." Venus then closed the face and placed it back in her subspace pocket.

Turning on her heel Venus headed through the crowds to make her way to private room two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maximus watched his wife of three years stand and walk over the window and take a deep breath before turning to sit on the love seat opposite him, shifting in her seat as soon as she seated. Maximus eyed Selenity cautiously as if he was afraid that she might die of fright.

Maximus stood, moving swiftly to his wife's side and placed a large hand over her small one. He was surprised to see her tense at the small display of affection and started to move his hand before he felt Selenity's other hand on top of his.

"Don't Max." Selenity turned to face him, "please I need your support more than anything right now."

Maximus couldn't help but smile at her and lightly squeezed her hand underneath his.

Selenity returned the smile and leant her head against his shoulder. Maximus pressed a kiss against the crown of Selenity's head, "Take as long as you need, he'll come when you're ready to see him."

Selenity sighed, "I know."

Maximus held Selenity for a few more minutes before she moved from his embrace and untangled their hands.

Maximus continued to watch Selenity as she moved her hands over her dress to smooth the fabric and took a deep breath. "You'll be here?" Maximus nodded and Selenity to a breath of relief, "then let's get this over and done with."

Maximus smiled briefly, turning to the door and opening it to tell the awaiting senshi that Selenity was ready for their guest, the door closed and Maximus moved to stand next to where Selenity sat on the arm chair.

The door opened and Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury entered the room to stand strategically around their queen.

A few minutes later a tall dark haired man entered wearing a grey uniform with dark swirls embroidered onto the fabric and gold trimmings on the shoulders, Maximus watched as the man sauntered towards his wife with a smug smile.

"Ah my darling Selenity, you are a welcome sight!"

Repressing a grin Maximus saw his wife flinch at the endearment and slowly stand to acknowledge her unwelcome guest with a nod, "Prince Coalant, welcome."

Coalant's corner lips rose slightly as he moved closer, "now Selenity that is hardly the welcome a man would like his fiancé to give him for missing for nearly four years!"

Selenity's eyes widened as she tried to side step Coalants advantages.

"I'm afraid that is definitely out of the question Prince Coalant."

Maximus cheered silently for his wife as Coalant looked at her confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Selenity moved her hands from her side to place them in front of her. Coalant followed the movement and quickly snatched her left hand to bring it to his own face.

Coalant's eyes narrowed and he lifted his head to Selenity. "You are married?"

Selenity nodded and Maximus watched as a small smiled graced her lips.

Coalant dropped her hand as soon as she nodded and turned violently on his heel. "What do you mean you're married?" He spun on his heel again, throwing his arms in the air, "here I was thinking how lucky I was to able to serve my future kingdom but my fiancé decided to show her appreciation by getting married as soon as I left?"

Selenity straightened, "I asked you not to go. My senshi asked you not to go."

Coalant shook his head, "I wasn't going to let them think that the moon was weak. I was next to rule Selenity, I am not weak!"

Maximus glanced at the senshi who each wore emotionless features,

"I didn't want anyone to think that they could take what was mine by force."

Selenity stared back at Coalant, "The moon and its fellow planets are not weak," Selenity laughed softly, "the moon wasn't in danger. You allowed innocent people to die when under negotiations, we were able to handle it and come to agreement in under a day!"

Coalant turned to Selenity's senshi to silently ask them to confirm it, upon seeing their heads move Coalant froze.

"After that was sorted I personally asked my senshi to set up a search party to find you. They couldn't find you." Selenity sat down and sent Coalant a sidewards glance, "Then I had my personal guard to continue the search in intervals for a year." Selenity folded her hands in her lap, "I had the last search party stop when Sailor Pluto visited me to tell me that…she had seen you die."

Maximus sighed wishing that he could hold his wife like he did when she was first told the news but, until Selenity had told Coalant it was he that had married her, he was unable to.

Coalant looked down at Selenity in disdain, "So after your obvious mourning period, who did you choose to replace me with?"

Selenity clenched her jaw, and pushed herself up from her sitting position. "I was upset to learn of you death Coalant, I, however did not replace you."

Maximus straightened knowing that Coalants attention would eventually come to him.

"I became close with one of my guards and he helped me through my grief of losing you." Selenity turned to face her husband behind her and moved to stand next to him, and took a deep breath. "Prince Coalant, I would like to introduce to my husband Prince Maximus."

Maximus gave Coalant a polite smile and held out his hand for a handshake, Coalant raised an eyebrow curiously to Selenity and started to laugh. "Are you serious?"

Maximus withdrew his hand and rested it on Selenity's back, "my goodness you are!" Coalant coughed bringing his hand to his mouth and let it drop back to his side, "well Selenity, now I know that you indeed did not replace me." Throwing a glance to Maximus, Coalant's smile faded, "Selenity," Coalant waited until Selenity met his gaze, "I hope you know that you've made a terrible mistake."

Selenity's eyes widened at the comment and she raised her head stubbornly. "The only mistake that I made was thinking that you were once worthy of my hand."

Coalant eye's glared silent daggers at the couple, the senshi sensing alarm started to come towards their queen and Maximus moved to stand in front of his wife.

"No my dearest Selenity, this marriage of yours is the mistake and you are going to wish that you never rejected me."

Maximus gently pushed his wife back and took a further step towards Coalant, "Are you threatening my wife?"

Coalant cocked his head to the side, "Maybe not now, but I will have my revenge."

Coalant took a step back and gazed at the moon queen surrounded by her senshi. "I think I'll take my leave now." Coalant turned to leave and, when he got to the door he turned again to the face the occupants of the room. "By the way _Prince_ Maximus enjoy your time playing dress up, try to be careful you never know the dangers that follow men in high places such as me and the role you're butchering."

Coalant sauntered out of the room and his sniggers could still be heard as he walked through the corridors.

Maximus exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was holding until a soft hand touched his forearm and he turned to meet his wife's concerned gaze. Maximus smiled and brought Selenity into an embrace, "I'm sorry for what he said to you."

Maximus looked down at his wife murmuring, "What who said?"

Selenity pushed herself out of his embrace and looked up at him, "Coalant. What he said was out of line and he shouldn't have said that." Maximus shook his head,

"Sel, people are going to have opinions and Coalant is more than welcome to have his. Whether or not I take his opinion to heart is entirely my choice, and my dear wife I choose to ignore his comments and see Coalants jealously for what it is."

Selenity raised an eyebrow, "You think Coalants jealous?"

Maximus nodded and brought his wife closer whispering, "I know he's jealous. He's jealous that he let you slip through his fingers and your mine now."

Selenity smiled and laid her head back on Maximus's chest.

A soft cough alerted the couple to their company and Selenity tried to move out of Maximus's hold but he was too strong for her, blushing Selenity hid her head in Maximus chest.

"Ladies, what can my beautiful wife and I do for you?"

Sailor Neptune moved to sit on the love seat and her fellow senshi went to follow her movements on the different furniture around the room. "I don't know about the other senshi but, I have some news" seeing the alarmed looks of the royal couple Neptune laughed, it's good news I promise."

Maximus felt Selenity's tenseness melt away and he guided her to the unoccupied lounge, sitting down next to her.

"Selenity, Maximus, I'm sorry but I'll need a few months off soon, Poseidon and I, we're expecting our first child soon!"

Squeals of joy were let out from all the women and Maximus let out a jolly laugh.

Sailor Uranus turned her laughter into soft tears and Sailor Mars turned to give her a hug,

"I should've anticipated this!" Uranus sobbed and everybody turned to her waiting for her to explain her tears, Uranus brought a shaky hand and held it to her lower stomach, "I'm expecting too."

More squeals were heard and then glances were exchanged between Selenity, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury to see if anyone else had news they wanted to share.

After confirming that in a few months it would only Neptune and Uranus out of commission soon the senshi left and the royal couple started to move to their room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Coalant stormed into the castle that had become familiar to him in the years that he had been presumed dead, startling the numerous servants. Coalant continued his dramatic entrance until he encountered two burly guards, who blocked the door to the throne room,

"Is she here?"

The guards nodded but refused to open the door. "Sorry Prince Coalant, the queens still occupied."

Coalant sneered at the men before yelling, "Jhudora! I know that you're in there and you are doing nothing of importance. Let me in Jhudora, right now!"

Coalant watched as the door opened to reveal Jhudora's right hand man James, who told the men to step down and let Coalant in.

As Coalant entered the room the door was closed behind him and the room darkened considerably and with each step he took a torch on each side of the room was lit.

When he reached the dais his eyes narrowed on the woman in front of him, her pale skin allowed the glow of the torch lit room to give her an unhealthy yellow glow, which starkly contrasted against the dark raven locks which fell down past her shoulders.

Coalant stood straighter and finally meet the woman before him eyes, the dark irises she possessed sometimes bothered him as they reminded him of a dark creature who could reach into one's soul.

Coalant repressed a shiver of fear when he saw Jhudora curl her lips, "what brings about this lovely visit Coalant?"

Coalant shook his head and laughed. "Cut the crap Jhudora." Coalant watched as Jhudora's features relaxed into an expression of mild interest, "when were you going to tell me that Selenity was married?"

Jhudora clicked her fingers and a glass of red wine was brought to her which she accepted. "I just thought it would be nice for you to have a surprise after you went behind my back and disobeyed me."

Jhudora brought the wine glass to her lips hiding a small smile, "did you not like it?"

Coalant nostrils flared, "Of course I did not like it! To think that that irritating self righteous fool has been touching my property, it irks me beyond disbelief." Coalant ground his teeth, "and when Selenity had the nerve to introduce him like he was my equal…_Prince Maxim-_"

Jhudora eyes widened and she stood on her feet, "Maximus…my Maximus?"

Coalant narrowed his eyes at Jhudora's unusual display of emotion,

Jhudora eyes met Coalant and she schooled herself into an unreadable mask. "Coalant, was it Maximus of Lunae?"

He nodded and Jhudora slumped into her seat and brought her unused hand to her chin, "this is unexpected."

Jhudora sipped the wine and then lowered the glass, "go to earth and marry the princess of the western quarter. You'll need to be a lesser king of Earth to be in the running for any kind of betrothal of Selenity's offspring."

Coalant stared at Jhudora as if she was mad, which he considered was very possible. Sighing loudly he hesitantly asked, "Why would I want to do that?"

Jhudora lips curled into a sinister smile and Coalant took a step back. "Because Coalant the game has changed," Coalant opened his mouth to interrupt "oh calm down before your hair turns white. You will still be King of your beloved moon kingdom."

Coalant turned to leave and started the journey to lead the life he deserved however Jhudora's words stopped him in his tracks. "Coalant if you do not follow my plan to a T, there will be dire consequences. None of which will see you live out your dreams, alive."

Coalant clenched his jaw and nodded before heading out of his way to start his new life.

Jhudora swirled her wine in a clockwise motion, calling softly for James. When he came to her side she asked him whether or not any of her husband's mistresses were pregnant.

Jhudora lips curled as he confirmed that one name Onyx was at least two months along she told him to keep a watch on the development of the child, and then took another sip of her wine.

'Oh, yes Coalant' she thought to herself 'the game has definitely changed and soon you'll be on your own Coalant. Selenity will be destined to have a girl, but Terra is the mystery card, whichever way it goes I will be the queen of Earth or the Moon. Depending on what gender Peridot's love child is will determine which will then be mine to rule.'

Jhudora's features twisted into a sinister smile and with the flickering light lighting her face she looked just as evil as all the gossip the servants portrayed her as.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the dark bedroom Selenity lay with her husband in their bed and took comfort as she felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her to bring her back to his chest.

Selenity sighed happily closing her eyes and started to succumb to sleep, when a knocking on the door interrupted her rest.

Selenity smiled when Maximus dropped a kiss on her shoulder and removed his arms from around her, feeling his weight move from the bed to go to the door. Turning to face the door Selenity watched her husband come back to bed after hearing the door open and close.

Selenity slowly sat up bringing the covers with her, waiting for Maximus to break the silence.

"We need to get dressed." Selenity raised an eyebrow, "nothing's wrong dear, Terra's given birth and has requested we both come to see their child."

Selenity's features brightened and all but scrambled off the bed to get ready to leave for Earth.

"Max! Come on and get a move on!" Selenity smiled as she heard her husband's deep chuckles fill the large room.

Minutes later the royal couple were dressed and headed for the teleportation chambers, Selenity all but ran to the room in her excitement.

As her husband reached her side she reached for his hand and waited patiently for the technicians to get the ancient machinery ready. After the final buttons were pressed the royal couple entered the small tube like hatch and a bright light covered them as they were teleported to Earth.

Selenity felt the light engulf her and waited until the pins and needles sensation left her body before opening her eyes. Selenity watched as the Earth technicians for their counterpart chambers scurried around the room to make sure that the teleportation worked effectively.

After a few seconds the hatch door opened and Selenity waited for Maximus to get out of the hatch before following him.

Selenity looked around the room and smiled softly when she met the gaze of one of her close friends King Stefan of Earth.

Walking the distance between them Selenity embraced the man briefly before congratulating him of his child's birth. The tall dark haired man shook hands with her husband before leading them both to his private chambers.

A guard who stood before the chambers nodded at his liege and then moved to his left to allow entrance for the small party into the room. Selenity's gaze swept the room until she saw the large bed, where she saw a dark haired woman with an olive complexion lying in it holding a small baby.

"Terra," Stefan softly called for his wife's attention, "Selenity and Maximus are here." Terra looked up to see her guests, smiling widely.

"Selenity, I would like to introduce you to my son, Endymion."

Selenity froze upon hearing the name, Terra sent a troubled gaze to her husband, then her friend. "Selenity what is it?" Terra brought her child closer to her chest, "what aren't you telling me? Is it something to do with Endymion?"

Selenity bit her lip before taking another step towards the bed and then sat next to her friend.

Bringing a hand to rest on Terra's upper arm in a comforting manner, Selenity reassured her old friend "Of course not Terra, nothing is wrong. It's been a long time since I have heard the name Endymion, that's all I promise."

Terra's worried gaze melted into a soft smile and looked to her child.

"Motherhood suits you Terra."

Terra's smile grew brighter "Thank you my dear friend."

Selenity cast a quick glance over her shoulders where their respective husbands were chatting like old women, "Sel?" Selenity turned to face Terra again, "would you like to hold him?"

A genuine smile caressed Selenity's features and she waited patiently for Terra to pass the baby to her. After a few gentle reminders on how to hold the infant Selenity looked down at baby, he had inherited his mothers olive complexion she noted, and wasn't surprised to see dark tuffs of hair on his crown.

Endymion was most definitely going to be handsome boy. Selenity pressed a light kiss to the centre of his forehead and was surprised to see a golden light envelop her vision and then it went dark

Terra screamed as the bright light covered her best friend and her baby, alerting her husband and Maximus to the situation. Terra scrambled from her position on the bed to reach her son, ignoring the pain along her stomach, hands stopping her and pulling her back.

"Terra," Stefan's voice barely filtering her panic for her son, "let Maximus do it in case Selenity uses the silver crystal." Terra turned to her husband crying and she cursed herself for not thinking about that. Stefan brought his wife into his embrace and watched on helplessly as he watched Maximus talk softly to his wife.

"Sel, its Max." Maximus cautiously brought a hand to his wife's arm, "Terra's getting worried about Endymion so I'm going to take him from you okay." Not expecting an answer Maximus laid his wife down on the bed and gently moved one of Selenity's arms from its grip on Endymion.

Stefan breathed a bit when the gold light started to subside and eventually cease as Maximus removed Endymion from Selenity and placed him in the bassinet next to the bed. "Max, should I get a doctor to look over Endymion?"

Maximus turned to face his friend and shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, Stefan. As far as I'm aware this has never happened." Maximus cast another glance at his unmoving wife, "I'll get Mercury here, and she'll be able to tell us something."

Not waiting for a reply Maximus lifted his wrist and pressed the Mercury symbol and waited for Mercury to appear on the small screen.

"Mercury here Prince Maximus, how can I be of assistance?"

Maximus informed her of the situation and asked her to get here as soon as possible, which she complied with an ETA of five minutes and then ending communications.

Terra's soft cries filled the room and Stefan and Maximus waited in an uncomfortable silence until Mercury was announced and entered the room.

Stefan was glad when Maximus insisted that she should look over Endymion before her liege which she didn't question.

Sailor Mercury was an intellectual in her own right. Not only because she had read most academic scrolls in the known galaxy, she had learnt from the most impressive scholars of her time and had some of the top academic scores in this millennia, but the readings from her computer even had her perplexed.

Quickly typing up the notes Queen Terra's physician had given her and retyping the notes and calculations that she had acquired during her short time here into her mercury computer again Mercury frowned at the results.

Sighing Mercury turned to the infant again, and did yet another full body scan, watching the light blue line go up the small body. Mercury closed her eyes briefly and set her computer down on the table next to the bassinet.

Turning to the King and Queen of Earth Mercury gave them a small smile, "so far I can see nothing that is of critical danger to Endymion." A sigh of relief left Queen Terra and King Stefan gave Mercury a smile. "However, there is something that alarms me."

Mercury stood up to move to her computer and pressed a few buttons to show a hologram of their son, "you have both mentioned that previous to Endymion's birth nothing unusual occurred?" Both lieges nodded and Mercury questioned, "Neither of your family's histories have shown or accounted for anything out of the usual?" Upon confirming Mercury's hypothesis she said, "After numerous tests and scans it seems that Endymion has acquired something similar to the silver crystal that Seleni-"

Mercury furrowed her brows and cut the holograph's projection and moved to Selenity and quickly ran a full body scan of the queen. "The golden light happened after Selenity held him, correct?"

Terra nodded, "But what does that have to do with Endymion?"

Mercury stared at the results and brought up the most recent previous scan of Selenity, staring at the conclusions of the scans Mercury's chin dropped. "It can't be.."

Maximus moved to stand next to Mercury, "what is it?" Mercury caught Maximus eye and then turned to Terra and Stefan.

"I don't know how, I didn't even know this could happen…" Mercury shook her head,

"Mercury!" Mercury blushed and started,

"Has anyone heard of any of the legend of the golden crystal?" Mercury wasn't surprised any of the people had, "as we all know the royal female heirs of the house of the moon are the only known people who have the strength to wield the power of the silver crystal. However there have been a handful of stories of a golden crystal which has been said to be a counterpart to the silver crystal if it has become unavailable to use."

Mercury tapped a few keys into the small computer, "however as far as my calculations go, Selenity's crystal is only at half capacity. But after sufficient rest the crystal may go back to its full capacity."

"What about Endymion?" Stefan asked, "What will happen now that he has a crystal on him?"

Mercury pursed her lips, "I can't be sure but I would hypothesise that as Endymion grows the crystal will as well, and will most probably equal the silver crystal in strength." The baby started to stir and Terra went to her child, smiling Mercury nodded, "he won't hurt you Terra, it's all right to pick him up."

Terra nearly cried with relief and picked up her child and brought him close. Mercury turned on her heel and went to check on Selenity.

Selenity's head burned as she tried to sit herself into a sitting position and open her eyes, large hands helped her sit up and she met dark blue eyes.

"Mercury?" she slurred, "what happ-"

"It's all right Selenity. Go back to sleep you need your rest."

Selenity's eyelids started to close but she felt like she had forgotten something important. 'Think Selenity, what were you doing before the darkness?' Selenity struggled to open her heavy lids and asked, "baby okay?"

A figure resembling Stefan appeared before her and a small smile graced his lips."Yes Sel, but you scared us."

Selenity grimaced as she tried to speak again, "sorry, Ter sorry"

Another hand rested against hers, "she knows, she's not mad neither of us are."

Selenity nodded and she succumbed to the darkness again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FIVE YEARS LATER

Selenity wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window, blinking back the tears that pooled against the back of her eyes. Warm strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt a bearded face rest against her shoulder.

"Don't go."

The face kissed her shoulder and untangled their limbs and turned her to face him. "Sel, we both know that I have to go. The negotiations are not going to plan and, the senshi agree action must be taken."

Selenity closed her eyes and felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Selenity reeled in the sensations her husband stirred in her as his hands slid down her arms and found themselves on her large stomach housing their child.

"You know I don't want to go but, I have to for the safety of our child."

Selenity nodded and leant her head against his chest. Silent sobs racked her body as her husband brought her as close to him as he could considering her protruding stomach.

Sighing deeply Maximus pushed away from his wife and gave her a once over. "Sel," he crooked his index finger under her chin and pushed her head up. "I will be back. I promise."

Selenity bit the inside of her lower lip and shook her head, "don't make promises you can't keep Max. I would die if you didn't come back."

Maximus shook his head vehemently. "Don't let your hormones get the best of you. Who will look after my child if you die of grief?"

Selenity couldn't meet his eyes.

"Selenity, if for some reason I don't come back, be strong for our child. Please for Serenity's sake be strong."

Selenity looked up at her husband with a soft questioning smile, "Serenity?"

Maximus stood up a bit straighter and puffed his chest out. "Do you have a problem with our child's name?"

Selenity shook her head, and Maximus slumped a bit cupping his wife's cheek with his right hand which she leant into.

"Alright. I have to go now so that I can come back to you sooner. Don't forget to give my regards to Prince Endymion for his birthday and also to his parents."

Selenity nodded, closing her eyes as Maximus let his hand drop to his side, leaning in place a chaste kiss on his wife's lips.

Bringing both his hands softly to Selenity's stomach Maximus gave his unborn child a weak smile telling it to be nice to its mother. Dropping his hands a final time Maximus turned on his heel and left the room a goodbye slipping from his lips as he turned the corner to head to war.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Queen Jhudora sat on her throne surveying the empty room. Jhudora watched as James scurried into the room and bowed when he stood before her.

"Your highness, the plane is ready to leave in ten minutes."

Jhudora stared at the young man, "Is she ready?" James nodded, "bring her to me."

James spun on his heel and went to do as his queen asked. Jhudora stood and paced the small dais, her dark gown swishing against the dark red fabric of the carpet.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and James appeared with a young girl. Jhudora studied the child that she claimed as her own. The child had a similar pale complexion to her own, dark auburn hair that in the light radiated red, and dark brown eyes.

Jhudora lips curled as the girl reached her. "Beryl are you ready to meet your future prince?" Beryl nodded and Jhudora stepped off the dais and held her hand out for Beryl to take, "then let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endymion pulled at his collar for the millionth time,

"Endymion!" The young boy turned to his mother and grimaced. "Stop that dear." Endymion sighed and removed his hand from his collar.

"Mother, it itches."

Terra knelt before him and adjusted his collar. "I know sweetheart but you look very handsome." Endymion frowned, watching his mother stand and move over to his father. Endymion walked to his parents, "Do you think that we should still do this today?"

King Stefan pulled his wife into an embrace and kissed her forehead, "I think that Selenity would like a distraction, and I think you need one too."

Terra pursed her lips sending a wary gaze to her husband and groaned in agreement, "You're right."

Stefan tilted his head to look down at his wife in amusement. "Terra, you forget I am always right." Terra rolled her eyes and twisted herself out of her husband's arms.

Stefan followed her movements with his eyes before noticing silver hair in the distance, "and now that Selenity is here why don't you have a quiet word with her."

Terra spun on her heel and tried to find her friend in the crowd, upon spotting her Terra gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek telling him to keep an eye on their son. Terra then moved into the crowd to weave around the guests to find her friend.

Stefan turned to his son and gave him a small smile, "come Endymion, there are lots of people to greet."

Endymion sighed and tugged on the collar yet again before following his father in the opposite direction to his mother.

Selenity walked into the grand ballroom taking in the deep forest green and cobalt blues decorations.

Scanning the crowds for familiar faces Selenity gestured to the guards flanking behind her to be gone.

"Your majesty pardon me for asking but is that the best idea?"

Selenity raised an eyebrow at the guard. "Your name?" The guard stepped forward,

"Colonel Furuhata, ma'am."

Selenity gave a faint smile, "Maximus always thought highly of you." Pursing her lips Selenity held a hand to her stomach, "when we get back to the moon make an appointment with me and we'll discuss a promotion for you."

Furuhata gave small thanks before being interrupted by Selenity.

"However if you look around the room there are an adequate number of royal guards, and several of my own personal senshi scattered throughout the crowd." Seeing Terra come to her Selenity moved her attention to her friend, "scat, now."

The guards nodded and went to place themselves strategically in the room. Selenity breathed a sigh of relief and removed her hand from her stomach to embrace Terra as she appeared before her.

"Selenity!" The women let go of each other and Selenity felt hands on her shoulders pushing her away for a second. "My goodness dear, you look breathtaking. Pregnancy definitely suits you!"

Selenity blushed. "Thank you Terra, but after waiting so long to experience this I can't wait for this to be over!"

Terra grabbed one of Selenity's hand and squeezed it lightly, "It will be over soon Sel, and then you'll have a beautiful baby." Selenity forced a smile, wrapping her hands against her stomach. "Come let us sit down."

The pair went to the right of the ballroom where chairs and tables were set to accommodate the guests and sat at an empty table.

"So, how is the birthday boy?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James moved silently through the rough terrain, cringing as another branch hit him on the head. Being Jhudora's right hand man sometimes got him a rough deal every once in a while, this was definitely one of these times.

Forcibly moving the branch out of his face James pushed though the foliage and sighed in relief as he met his target.

Moving his right wrist before his face James internally moaned as he needed to wait half an hour for Jhudora's plan to be implemented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Colonel Furuhata stood near the entrance of the ballroom with his fellow colonel in arms to keep an eye on Queen Selenity without being caught, while also indulging in some small talk.

Kenji was a good man, and both had served the moon kingdom army for about four years before both being personally selected for special palace security by Prince Coalant.

Both men had volunteered to be on the search party because they felt indebted to the lost liege and both had served with Major General Lunae as he was also in the search party before becoming Prince of the Moon.

Furuhata was not a man to get to close to the men that he worked with, but he felt a comradeship with Kenji that Masato thought of him as a brother and it worked well both on and off the line of duty.

"So 'Hata, how is little Motoki?"

Masato smiled at the mention of his son. "Toki's good. He can't wait for you to come round and play with him with the wooden swords you gave him."

Kenji returned the smile, "well he needs the practice if he's going to be half the soldier his father is."

Masato gave a small laugh before registering the newest attendant of the party. "Kenji, he's here. Be on guard and don't take your eyes off of him."

Masato noticed Kenji give a slight nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Selenity excused herself from the table to get some air and headed for the balcony.

Selenity closed her eyes as the warm wind swept past her, and she felt her child move inside her. Placing a hand on her stomach to soothe her unborn child, "calm down Serenity, everything is fi-"

A footstep behind Selenity startled her and she spun on her heel to face Prince Coalant.

"Prince Coalant, how are you?" Selenity moved her arms around her stomach, weary of the presence of the man in front of her.

"I am fine Selenity. You look radiant."

Selenity gave a weary smile, "What do you want Coalant?"

Coalant moved to the railing and turned to face Selenity. "I don't want anything Selenity. I just wanted to see how my child's fiancée's mother was doing."

Selenity's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

Coalant's small mouth twitched. "Maximus didn't tell you?" Coalant turned to face the bright sky, "the battle he's gone to face, and it is not to protect the kingdom, well not to me anyway."

Selenity stared at him, "Coalant I swear if you do not tell me what you are talking about there will be dire consequences."

Coalant sighed dramatically, "The battle is a test of wills. You have something that I want and I have something that you want." Coalant stood to his full height and turned around a sly smile twisting his features. "So Selenity what is it to be your husband safe by your side, or dead?"

Selenity's eyes widened and she took a step back.

Endymion was standing in front of his father and was bored. There was absolutely no other way to put it, and he couldn't even move because his father was holding onto him and talking about boring grown up stuff with the old man standing before him.

Looking around the room Endymion glanced around all of the grownups. Everybody either had a drink or was talking with someone, and his favourite person Uncle Maximus wasn't even here to make him laugh.

Uncle Maximus wasn't really his uncle but he and Aunt Lenny spent so much time with them that mum had said that they were practically a part of the family. So ever since he could remember, he had an Uncle Maximus and an Aunt Lenny.

Endymion furrowed his eyebrows thinking, 'maybe I could ask Aunt Lenny where Uncle Maximus is, cause she would know.'

Endymion shook out of his father's grip and looked for a fat lady with silver streamers from her head. Endymion had asked his mother why Aunty Lenny was so fat and his mother laughed and told him that Aunt Lenny had a baby in her tummy.

He still wondered why Uncle Maximus wanted a baby with Aunt Lenny when they were a part of his family. But when he asked his Uncle this Uncle Maximus would tell him that he would understand when he was older. Grownups are weird Endymion thought as he moved through all the legs until he caught a silver streamer near the balcony.

As Endymion walked closer to the balcony his hairs on the back of his head stood and he became scared all of a sudden for the baby in Aunt Lenny's tummy.

Endymion tried his best to tip toe to the door so that he could hear what was being said between Aunt Lenny and the strange man.

"Selenity I am not going to ask you again, is my son going to have your daughters hand in matrimony? Or is your husband going to die?"

Endymion felt his eyes get big and started to hear a tiny cry and felt he was walking towards Aunty Lenny.

"It's okay Ren, it's all going to be okay." Endymion blinked as everything went really slow apart from the small cry it seemed like it was the only thing happening.

He couldn't hear Aunt Lenny screaming his name and he couldn't hear the strange man say anything.

When he stood in front of Aunt Lenny Endymion smiled as he lifted his left hand and placed it on Selenity's tummy and felt the warmest light touch him.

It made him happy and full and everything around him was gold or silver he heard a soft "Endy" and then everything went blank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Selenity's eyes widened as several things happened at once.

Coalant told her to choose between her husband and unborn child, her child kicking furiously in her womb, guards yelling to see if anyone had seen Endymion, Endymion coming and placing a palm on her swollen stomach not only calming her baby but also making everything gold and silver and then most alarming was Endymion falling to the ground.

Selenity blinked as everything that had just happened registered at once and screamed, gaining everyone's attention and hearing Coalant threaten that this wasn't over.

Finding her way to the ground Selenity knelt next to Endymion. Brushing his hair from his forehead Selenity's eyes widened and she yelled for her senshi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jhudora blinked as the worst possible events came into light. A small smile passed her features as she lifted her right hand and talked into a communicator. "James, he failed. Bring him home." Jhudora let her hand fall to her side and she moved out of the room with Beryl following on her heels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Terra took a deep breath leaning against the balcony railing of her private sleeping quarters with her husband.

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder Terra turned to face her husband, "I'm alright Stefan, it's just been a long day and I.." She pressed her lips together before continuing, "it's a lot to take in and he's so young and already his life is determined." Terra blinked back tears, "I don't know how to help my baby.." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she was comforted by the arms that embraced her.

"We'll deal with it as a family, and we'll support Endymion. We'll start his training now and give him as many opportunities as he'll need before the inevitable happens." He pushed his wife an arms width away and looked down on her. "He will not be alone in this. Okay?"

Terra looked up at her husband and nodded, moving back into her husband's embrace Terra closed her eyes and thought back to what happened earlier this afternoon.

_ Terra pushed past the crowd to find Selenity kneeling next to Endymion, her heart nearly stopped "Terra he's fine…" _

_Terra knelt on the other side of Endymion and frowned at her friend, "He doesn't look fine to me Sel. What happened?" _

_Selenity pursed her lips together and looked away from her friend and turned to one of the guards, "I need you to go and find Sailors Neptune and Venus." _

_The guard nodded and left to find the senshi, a few minutes later the senshi stood before their queen. "You might want your mirror for this Neptune," Selenity turned to face Terra, "I came out here for some air and when I did the baby was kicking furiously like something was going to happen. Coalant came and starting talking about how he would bring Maximus back if I gave his son my daughters hand in marriage." _

_Selenity turned to look at Endymion, "he came out of the corner and I swear he said something like everything was going to be okay before he placed a hand on my stomach." _

_She turned to Venus, and Terra watched Venus's expression as Selenity continued, "When he touched me everything stood still. The baby calmed down as soon as his hand touched me, and I felt this brilliant light of gold and silver mix together and it felt like they wer-" _

"_Connecting." Venus finished for Selenity and she nodded and Terra lifted a hand to her mouth. Venus turned her head to Neptune, "a soul mate bonding. Can you see the connection?" _

_Neptune looked into her mirror and nodded. "It's the thickest that I have ever seen, or heard of." _

_Terra looked at her son and then to Selenity's stomach, a trembling hand touched the stomach and Terra smiled as she felt the movement of her future daughter in law._

_Terra closed her eyes and images of a young girl with long blonde hair being taken from Endymion tore at her heart as she saw Endymion scream "SERENITY!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't and never will (insert sad face here) own Sailor Moon, only borrowing.

TWELVE YEARS LATER

The clashing of metal echoed in the room as a dark haired man deflected yet another lunge from his opponent. His opponent was an older man, who was skilled with a sword. He looked for any weaknesses as he pondered his next move and was surprised to see that the older man had exposed his left side, as he held his sword high in the air with both his hands. Taking advantage of his opportunity to strike, the dark hair man lunged forward, hitting the older man on his left side softly. The older man tried to compensate by swinging the long blade, but the younger man ducked, swiping his left leg out behind his rival's feet and the older man fell heavily onto the mat. His sword falling to the ground with him.

The young man quickly recovered, standing to his full height of six foot, he took several steps forward and gently hit the older man's sword out of his hand with his foot. Then, he placed the tip of his blade to his foe's throat.

His foe surrendered and the dark haired man reached down and helped his sparring partner up, patting him on the back as he passed him. A young boy ran to him and he gave him his sword, the boy running off as soon as he was given the winners sword.

He picked up a towel that was held out to him, and he wiped the sweat from his brow with it. "Well done Endymion. That had to be one of your quickest times yet!"

Endymion smiled at the praise and threw the towel over one shoulder. "I need a new partner Asanuma. I need to be more prepared.

Asanuma nodded, "Oh course highness, I'll speak to Kunzite."

"What do I have next on the agenda?"

Asanuma cleared his throat, "You'll need to be up on the Moon for Serenity's birthday in about an hour."

Endymion stiffened, and his eyes narrowed as he scowled. "That's tonight?"

Asanuma nodded, "in about an hour." Endymion glared at his blonde attendant. Asanuma was only a few months younger than him, and he usually enjoyed the banter that they shared.

But it was times like this that the blonde got on his nerves. Asanuma was probably the only one who understood his hesitation about anything that was related to the moon. Endymion knew from a young age that because of the soul mate connection he had with Serenity that she was in danger. And days after his fifth birthday his training had begun, so that when the time came he would be able to properly protect the princess.

His life seemed to revolve around Serenity, and how everything he did was to better himself for her. To try to gain some control over his life he would refuse to visit the moon, unless he was forced to go. He wouldn't speak to Serenity unless he absolutely had to. He wanted to live his life the way he wanted to, and tried to do so in any way that he could. He might not be able to court any of the women in his kingdom, but he could flirt with them, so he did.

Sighing loudly Endymion knew that he would need to get ready, and headed in the direction of his chambers. "Come along tonight 'Numa, Motoki will be there and we will make our own fun."

When Endymion heard Asanuma's positive response he left the room to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Selenity sat in her daughter's chambers with her eyes closed, waiting for daughter to come out. "Sere, may I open my eyes yet?"

"No, not yet mother, be patient." Selenity could hear the giggles of her daughter and her future senshi getting ready, and she smiled brightly as they seemed to enjoy themselves from all of the noise. A few minutes later, several footfalls were heard and Selenity was told to open her eyes, which she did immediately.

Tears pooled in Selenity's eyes as her daughter stood before her. At twelve years of age, Serenity was already starting to slowly blossom into a woman. Her long blonde hair was fashioned into the traditional hairstyle on her head falling down to her waist. Serenity was wearing a pale cream dress that was off the shoulders with the shortest of sleeves. The top of the dress was a corset which had embroidered crescent moons lining the empire waistline which flared out into a skirt to give her the illusion of curves.

Selenity stood and moved to her daughter, gently cupping her face with both of her hands and placing a soft kiss on her forehead where her crescent moon shone. "You look beautiful, if only your father could see you!"

Serenity beamed, "you think he'd really like it?"

Selenity nodded and turned to head out of the door. "Mum?" Selenity turned to Serenity who looked at her with questioning eyes, "do you think Endy will like it?"

She felt her heart break as she looked at her daughter. Selenity had become worried for Serenity as Endymion had become more distant. But Serenity had surprised her by always looking at the bright side of all of his actions towards her. However she wished that Endymion wouldn't be so selfish around her. "Endymion will love it more than he cares to admit dear."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A man in his late thirties stood tall, but shifted uncomfortably as his king paced in front of him.

"I'm pleased with all of the progress that you have done here throughout your stay here, but now, I want to see where your loyalties lay." The man stood straighter as the king continued. "You will be guarding my son tonight and retrieving his birthright for him." The king turned to face him, "if this mission is successful then you have nothing to worry about. On the other hand if this mission is not accomplished, I will make sure that your family is taken care of personally. Your son has become a valuable member of my army, I would hate to lose such an asset and your wife…"

The king paused for a moment and the man froze at the king's implication, "she's a beautiful woman and nobody would want anything sinister to happen to her. Understood?"

The man took a deep breath through his nose as he watched the king turn around to face the window, "You'll need to see the major general for more information for your mission, and if you accomplish this mission you will become my general."

The king walked to the door, turning to the man before he exited the room, "Good luck on your mission Tsukino."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endymion entered the ballroom with Asanuma and his shitennou following closely behind him. Turning to his four guards he told them to scatter throughout the room, then asked Asanuma to find Motoki. After both groups left his side, he went to find Selenity to get his formalities out of the way.

The moon monarch was standing on the dais with Sailors Mars, Neptune and Jupiter surrounding her. He walked over to her and bowed, "Queen Selenity."

Selenity turned at her name and she waved Endymion forward and he was brought into an uncomfortable embrace. "You look very handsome tonight Endymion." He thanked her for the compliment, and made some small talk about the decorations about the room.

The ballroom was transformed into pale hues of silver and cream. Around the columns that lined the room tiny lights were placed and every few seconds transformed into either a purple or blue. It was a subtle change that Endymion felt made the room less sterile. Her voice broke through his thoughts, "Serenity thought of the colour palette. She's very excited to see you." Endymion's eyes turned to hers and his jaw clenched, "I do hope that you will stay a few days, you know you are always welcome."

He gave the older woman a tight smile and nodded, "I have urgent business on Earth tomorrow," Endymion lied easily, "Please excuse me, I need to speak with my shitennou." He turned and headed toward a balcony and sighed heavily. On his way he passed a server with tall glasses of what he assumed was alcohol, grabbing a glass he stepped out of the stuffy room.

Drowning the glass in one go, Endymion placed the glass on the balcony's railing. He was sick and tired of Selenity trying to push him towards Serenity, with every comment that she made. He was a grown man, heir to the Earth kingdom and he wasn't going to be bullied into spending time with someone that he wasn't even sure that he liked. When Serenity was first born, he and his parents were one of the first people who met the young baby. His mother and Selenity had cooed about how in about twenty years they would be here again with his and Serenity's own children. He remembered staying there a few days and then when they returned to Earth, he resumed his training

_Endymion was sitting at the table on his father's left hand side and his mother opposite him. A plate of food was getting cold in front of him as he moved his fork around its surface._

"_Endy, is there something wrong with the food?" He shook his head negatively and his mother spoke again, "what's the matter sweetheart?"_

_He twisted his fork in his hand, "Where's Ren's father?" He looked up at his own father, "Why isn't he looking after her?"_

_He observed as his mother and father shared a look, before his father turned to him. "Uncle Max, can't look after his family anymore-"_

_Endymion's eyes were wide as he interrupted his father, "he's dead!" His father shook his head negatively, "but who's going to protect Ren?"_

_His mother put her cutlery down as she shared another pointed look with his father. "Endymion have you been listening to our private conversations?" Endymion looked at the flowers in the middle of the table a few seats down from him. _

"_I didn't mean too mum, honest…I just- I heard you say that something bad could happen soon." He looked at his mother, "Ren's just a baby…who would hurt a baby?"_

"_Some very selfish people son," His father said sadly. "We don't want you to worry about it Endymion."_

"_But Aunt Lenny said that I needed to protect Ren!" He looked down as he saw his parents disappointed faces, which was worse than their angry faces. _

"_You should not have listened to that conversation, young man." His mother scolded. _

"_Is she right?"_

_He looked up at his father when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "yes, one day. But hopefully not for a long time."_

"_Stefan," His father turned to his mother, "maybe Selenity's right, we should start now. I don't want him to get hurt protecting her, especially if he doesn't have the right skills set."_

"_Are you sure about this Terra?" _

"_Of course not, he's only five. But if it saves his life later on, I'm willing to try anything." Endymion watched as his mother covered her mouth, and blinked back tears. _

_His father gently squeezed the hand that rested on his shoulder. "Very well. Eat up son, you'll need your strength."_

His training took over his life. Instead of being able to play with children his own age, he was being taught how to use a trident, and how to properly shoot a bow and arrow. At first it was fun, but having to learn all of the techniques grew tiring after a while.

For three months every year, he and his mother took a trip to the moon. He spent most of that time training, and the rest of the time with Serenity. As Serenity grew older she followed him around everywhere, their mothers thought it was cute, when he was younger he tolerated it, but now he hated it. Especially when Selenity practically forced them together, and because of this Endymion spent less and less time on the moon

When he was nearly sixteen, he started to appreciate what Jadeite called, the finer things in life, girls. He had been staying on the moon when a ball was held to celebrate the winter solstice. On his previous birthday he had been given his personal guard. They had been spent most of the year bonding, so when he went to the moon that year, they went with him. Endymion didn't consider the four men as his guard, but four new friends. The five of them were wild in that first year, encouraging each other with crazy antics and trying to catch the occasional eye of a young woman. This was the first year that his mother left him to go to the moon on his own with his shitennou as she was going to come up the next week for Serenity's birthday.

As the ball began Endymion and the shitennou crowded in a corner pointing out the girls that they thought were particularly beautiful, and started to dare each other to ask them for a dance. Each of the shitennou had all asked someone and all but Kunzite had been turned down. Jadeite had pointed out a brunette that he had mentioned beforehand and dared Endymion to ask her for a dance. Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his new guard, Endymion squared his shoulders and walked over to her. He introduced himself and asked her if she wanted to dance, taking her to the middle of the room to dance as she agreed. As he was guiding the brunette off of the dance floor he was surprised when Sailor Venus said that Selenity wished to speak to him privately after the ball that she had vanished from.

He met her in her study after the ball, walking large room with a wall of books on his left and an armchair to his right. Selenity sat at the large desk that had a wall to ceiling window behind it, overlooking the gardens. The older woman gestured to the seat in front of her and he sat down.

Selenity went on to tell him that she was disappointed in him, as Serenity had been heartbroken when she had seen him dance another woman. Selenity demanded that he apologise Serenity and find a way to make it up to her. He tried to argue with her, but she was adamant that he shouldn't take this sort of relationship for granted. Endymion nearly lost his temper then, as he was sick and tired of people always using his soul mate connection with Serenity to make him appreciate her. When he left the meeting with Selenity he left the moon then with his shitennou and refused to go back for a full year.

He still hadn't forgiven Selenity as every time he arrived on the moon, she still tried to push him to spend time with Serenity.

He was his own person and refused to have anyone push him to something that he didn't want to do.

Hearing voices behind him, Endymion turned around to see Asanuma and Motoki approach him, "that's why it's taken me so long to get here because of the extra security Diamond insisted on, more than three quarters of the castle guards to be used. I needed to check that I wasn't put on at late notice."

Endymion scoffed as he greeted his friend with a shake of a hand, "Diamond is going to be here tonight?"

Motoki nodded, "Apparently being one of the lesser princes of Earth is more important that you Endy."

"I'm not concerned," Endymion said, "I'm more worried about why he was even invited when we all know how the princess acts around him."

"She does get rather anxious around him." Motoki observed.

The three men nodded and Endymion glanced around the room, "has he arrived yet?"

Motoki shook his head, and Asanuma laughed, "Endymion we would have heard the trumpets if he had." Endymion quirked the side of his lip.

From the entrance of the ballroom behind them, an attendant announced the arrival of Prince Diamond. From his view Endymion watched as Diamond entered the room with a blonde escort, "speak of the devil and he shall come."

A clack of heels against the marble floor alerted Endymion that they had company. Serenity's cousin the Princess of Venus approached, "Good evening gentlemen." Motoki and Asanuma bowed to the princess, "Prince Endymion, Serenity was wondering whether you would be kind enough to escort her to her party?"

Endymion folded his arms against his chest, wondering if Selenity was behind this. "Tell the princess I'm flattered, but I have to decline."

Venus's face fell, "It's her birthday. Are you that scared of losing her that you will cut her out of your-"

Motoki stepped forward and grabbing her elbow, "V, that's enough. It's neither of our places to tell Prince Endymion what to do or feel." Endymion barely hear her apologise to him before Motoki was speaking again. "V, could you please ask the Princess if she would mind if I escorted her to her party tonight?"

Venus smiled at Motoki, "Lieutenant Furuhata, the Princess would very much like that. I'll let her know that you are on your way." Venus turned on her heel, her dress's skirt flaring out dramatically as she moved away from them.

"Well I guess I better get going." Motoki said, he stopped when he heard his name, and turned to Endymion.

"Thank you."

Motoki gave him a crooked smile, "I wouldn't thank me yet. I'm going to let the Princess know that you want the first dance." Motoki jogged off, while Asanuma laughed at Endymion, who was now scowling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

General Masato Furuhata was in the war room doing some last minute preparations for the princess's ball, when his second in command alerted him to a Tsukino, who was looking for him.

Putting down the papers that he was looking at back on the table, he went to find his old comrade who he hadn't seen for about eleven years when he had left the moon. Masato was eager to catch up with his old friend.

Turning the corner Masato saw his old buddy. "Kenji," the brown haired man turned and a smile passed his features briefly, "it's been a long time."

The two men embraced each other briefly then pulled apart to look at each other. Before he had a chance to speak, Kenji started. "'Hata, I hate to be so forward, but I need a favour." Masato frowned, leaning against the closest wall and folded his arms against his chest. He nodded silently and motioned for Kenji to explain. "About three years ago my wife's mother was sick, and Ikuko wanted to be closer to her. I applied for a position in King Coalant's province where I was able to quickly move up the ranks, and have become a part of his and Diamond's personal guard. We've been given some Intel that leads us to believe that Diamond's life is in danger.

Masato blinked, not quite sure if he believed the man who he once served with. Hoping to give him the benefit of the doubt, he asked "Kenji, we already have most of our men on guard tonight as King Coalant insisted on it. What more do you want me to do?"

"I want you to let me wear of one of your uniforms so that I can keep an extra eyes on Diamond. With the extra security that you have, no one will notice me." Kenji looked up, "However since I am one of King Coalant's men, nobody will expect me to be wearing one of your uniforms."

Masato nodded in agreement and gave Kenji a small smile. "I can do that, but you'll need to contact us later tonight with anything that you or your men have found." Kenji nodded, "let's get your temporary uniform."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prince Diamond stood at a corner of the large ballroom nursing a glass of red wine, when he felt a presence move next to him. Diamond looked out of the corner of his eye to see Beryl standing next to him.

Gently swirling the wine in his glass he spoke softly, "Princess Beryl, what do you want?"

Beryl brought her own glass to her mouth, taking a small sip. "I wanted to know if the offer your father offered me still stands."

Diamond stiffened and then forced himself to relax, "I'm sure it still does Beryl, but I think that my father would be better suited for this conversation." Beryl nodded in agreement.

A trumpet sounded and the occupants in the room turned towards the stairs, where an attendant proclaimed that Princess Serenity was entering the room. Diamond smiled as the princess descended the stairs escorted by a blonde man.

When Serenity stood at the bottom of the stairs, the blonde man moved away for a moment for everyone to applaud her. The orchestra started and her escort led her towards the open balcony. Diamond looked at who was occupying the space, and the hand that held his glass tightened around the wide bowl as he saw Endymion bow to Serenity. His eyes narrowed as Serenity held her hand out to Endymion, and his rival pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Diamond followed Endymion and Serenity as they made their way to the centre of the room. His face hardened as Endymion led Serenity in a simple dance, hating the way that they moved gracefully together.

Tearing his gaze from them, he met Beryl's eyes and nodded slightly at her. Knowing that his father had a plan, he hoped that whatever it was it she would get it done.

Turning his eyes back to the couple, Diamond hoped that Endymion relished what would be his final dance with Serenity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A knock startled the man awake, moving the sheets that covered his body and tiredly made his way to the door and opened it. A thin dark haired man stood before him and he stared at Jhudora's right hand man. "What do you want James?"

James swallowed and held a sealed parchment out to him. "It's happening to tonight." James started stuttering, "app-app-apparently there have been some complications. If you still wish to be there, you-you'll need to help him."

He snatched the paper out of James's limp grip and he quickly ripped the paper from its seal. Allowing himself to skim its contents he raised his blue eyes to James's brown. "Is the transport ready?" James nodded and the man quickly went back into his room, shrugging on a shirt and changing his pants and then followed James to the awaiting transport.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Serenity's heart was speeding as she was being led by Endymion to the centre of the ballroom. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. When her mother asked her about how she wanted to celebrate her birthday, and she immediately said a ball.

There was something magical about a ball, there was beautiful dresses and dancing. She would always watch her mother as she got ready, helping her choose a dress and earrings. Then she would sneak out of her room to watch some of the celebrations.

Her favourite part was the dancing, and she had asked her mother specifically that there would be lots of music. During her etiquette classes she begged her mother to start to teach her how to dance and once she relented, Serenity recruited Motoki to be her partner. Serenity just hoped that her lessons would impress Endymion.

She felt Endymion place a hand on her waist and used his free hand to take her left hand, gripping it gently. Listening to the music she practiced with during her lessons, Serenity looked up at Endymion, her smile dropping as his attention was somewhere else. Her gaze dropped to their feet as she recalled the last time she saw him two years ago at the Winter Solstice festivities, dancing with a dark haired woman and looking happier than she had ever seen him. She was upset when Luna had found her running back to her chambers crying and when she didn't tell the older woman what upset her, her mother was brought in. Not being able to hide anything from her mother, Serenity told her how she had seen Endymion with someone else. She had begged her mother not to say anything for fear that Endymion would leave when he had just arrived to the moon. When she entered the dining room, her mother informed her that Endymion was needed back on Earth.

But she knew that wasn't the case. Endymion had left, and hadn't returned to the Moon since then. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she stumbled slightly before Endymion righted her. Her cheeks felt flushed as she felt embarrassed as she nearly tripped with the whole galaxy watching.

Closing her eyes Serenity thought about only Endymion and how safe she felt in his arms, and while she stayed in them nothing bad could happen.

The music stopped for a few seconds and she felt Endymion's hold drop. Her eyes opened and she watched as he bowed and thanked her for the dance, then silently moved to another partner. The music started again and Serenity looked on helplessly as other couples danced around her. She started to head for the dais where her mother was sitting, when her arm was caught roughly and she was spun into Prince Diamond's awkward grasp. "May I have this dance?" Not waiting for her answer, he brought her close and Serenity could only follow as he led her around the room. "You look so beautiful tonight." He whispered into her hair.

Trying not to scream, Serenity turned her head to catch anyone's attention, but no one seemed to pay her any attention. When a hand slipped on her throat, cupping her jaw to make her look at him, she tried to pull away but Diamonds grip tightened, his fingers digging into her skin. Tugging her hands free, Serenity pushed herself away from him as hard as she could, trying to get away. She only got a few paces away from him when she was pulled back to him, her back hitting his chest. Wiggling in his grasp, Serenity whimpered as she wasn't able to extract herself from his arms. He turned her forcibly around and placed her hand in his and squeezing roughly. She grimaced in pain, squirming a hand free. She shook it, hoping to get its feeling back and opened her palm to slap him hard against his cheek. He released her as her open hand made contact with this face and she watched as he lent down in what she assumed was pain.

She heard a soft cursing, lifting her pale cream skirt in her hands and ran, letting a yelp out when she felt hands on her hips halting her movement. Some ladies around them gasped, and the music that was once echoing around the room paused and the Senshi of Jupiter and Mars stepped out of the crowd in front of her. Sailor Mars herded her towards her aunt the Queen of Venus, who wrapped her in a warm embrace

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Diamond thundered, "Serenity, tell them."

She shook her head negatively, "You hurt me Diamond. I don't want to dance with you." Serenity moved her head as her aunt carefully inspected her jaw, gasping at the sight. She faintly heard her ask for someone to get Endymion.

Blinking back tears, Serenity watched as Diamond huffed and walked away. She allowed her aunt to guide her out of the room to one of the private rooms just off of the ballroom and sat her down on a loveseat. She vaguely heard her aunt sit next to her, and she started to calm down as her Aunt played with her hair.

Hearing footsteps approach, Serenity looked up at Endymion, her eyes widened before she blinked and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath. Everything that she did, seemed to make him angry. Tears slipped down her cheek, and she was surprised when she felt them being brushed away.

Her lips parted slightly as she looked at Endymion, who knelt before her. His eyes were hard as she felt his eyes roam over her jaw, which was stinging. "I'm sorry for dancing with Diamond…I didn't want to but he forced me…"

"I know Ren." She smiled at the nickname he hadn't called her for over three years, she watched as he frowned, "what?"

"You haven't call be Ren for ages, I just missed it." It was a special name that only he was able to call her, from when she was only little. But over the years, Endymion had started calling her by her given name.

He gently brought his fingers to her injured jaw and she watched on curiously as he focused on healing her. Endymion's dark blue eyes changed to gold as he used the golden crystal to fix the damage Diamond caused. She felt sparks tickle against her skin, and then slowly fade away. She whispered her thanks, and Endymion slowly brought his head forward to kiss her crescent moon. "I'm sorry, Ren."

Tears welled in her eyes again, and she knew that he was going to leave her again. She wished he wouldn't, she wanted to him to stay and protect her from the strange dreams she had been having. "Ren, what dreams have you been having?"

Whoops, she thought. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she was never on her guard when Endymion was around, especially when he used the golden crystal. "Bad dreams, I don't remember much about them. Do you think you could sit with me tonight and keep them away?"

Endymion nodded and she smiled, "Go back to your ball." Walking out of the private room, Serenity smiled as her Aunt and Sailor Jupiter were waiting for her to escort her back to the ballroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Queen Terra walked down the long corridor, wondering who would summon her when she had just arrived at the moon. Turning to her right she opened the door, and was surprised as she saw the cloaked figure sitting at the table facing her.

"It's going to happen tonight, isn't it?" The cloaked figure nodded and Terra took a deep breath in as she gripped the back of the chair tightly. "Does Selenity know it's going to happen?" The figure shook its head.

Terra blinked, surprised when she felt tears on her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. She needed to know something so that she could tell Endymion, and that he would be able to protect Serenity. "Can you tell me anything else?"

The figure placed a card on the table and then stood up, starting to walk around the small table. Terra swiftly picked the card up and read it. Wide frantic eyes read over the paper again and Terra turned to the figure, who was now at the door. "This isn't right."

The cloaked figure stopped and Terra swallowed, "is there anything that can be done to prevent this?"

The figure shook its head negatively again and walked out of the room. Leaving the Queen of Earth sobbing in its wake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the evening passed much too quickly for Serenity, as she walked up the dais to stand at her mother's side. She smiled at her guests as her mother thanked their visitors for their presence at her ball. As she looked amongst the crowd, her eyes found Endymion's who stood on the side of the crowd. After the incident with Diamond she had tried to find him, but she couldn't find him in the large room. She was glad he gave her his word, and was hoping that he kept his promise and hadn't left the moon yet.

Some servants opened the doors that led out of the ballroom, for guests that wished to leave and Serenity watched as some nobility left the room. She smiled as she saw her Aunt Terra, Endymion's mother enter the ballroom. Serenity waited patiently for her mother to finish speaking with a guest who she couldn't place their name, and then told her she was going to welcome her Aunt, who was now standing with her son.

Serenity walked down the dais, holding her skirts in her hands so she wouldn't trip and skipped closer to her Aunt, who was speaking softly with Endy.

"Are you coming to Earth tonight?"

She hoped he wasn't and frowned when she heard him say, "Yes, but I was going to stay here til later and then-"

"No." Terra interrupted, "no. I want you to stay here tonight and not let Serenity out of your sight."

Serenity watched curiously as Endymion sighed, "Mother, I have plans-" Her Aunt's shoulders shook with silent sobs and she quickly ran to her and wrapped her arms her.

She looked up at Endymion, "Endy, is Aunt Terra ok?" Endymion looked to his mother and nodded. Her Aunt gently pushed her back and smiled brightly. She quickly wiped at her eyes and then crouched down.

"Hello Serenity," Serenity greeted Endymion's mother, "I'm sorry I'm late. Have you had a good night?" She nodded at the dark haired woman. "Good," Terra reached her hands out to cup her face and then placed a quick kiss on her crescent moon, whispering "May you be taken care of during your future endeavours."

Serenity creased her brow in confusion as her Aunt's hands dropped from her face and brought her into an embrace, "be safe until you come back to Endy."

She was confused, and her heart sped as she thought about being separated from Endy. She looked up at Endymion, who gently pulled his mother away from her. "I'll stay mother." Terra smiled sadly, "I'll protect her or die trying."

Terra nodded, walking over to the dais where her mother stood. Serenity turned to Endymion, "Endy," He looked down at her, "is something bad going to happen?"

He reached out for her hand and lightly squeezed her hand in his, "not if I can help it Ren."

She believed him, but she couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Opening her chambers, the crowned Princess of Mars, Rei called for her maid and asked her to help her out of her gown. As the maid finished unlacing the corset, she left the room and slipped into her temple garb. As she finish wrapping the red skirt around her waist and was dressed appropriately for her priestess duties, Rei held the hem of her skirt up and ran to the temple just outside of the palace.

Discarding her shoes at the temple door, Rei pulled the heavy ornate door open and slipped into the temple. Catching her breath, Rei walked to the room that contained the sacred fire of Mars, sliding the door open and closing it behind her, then sat cross legged on the mat.

She sighed as she tried to clear her head, but Endymion's revelation to her a few hours earlier did not allow her. Rei was surprised when Endymion told her that Serenity had been having dreams, as the Moon Princess would normally share everything with herself, Mina, Makoto and Ami.

The five of them were almost inseparable. Every birthday was spent together sleeping in one room, sharing gossip about what had happened in the time when they weren't together and just enjoying their free time away from their duties, doing what they assumed regular girls did.

Turning her attention to the piles of coal and ash in front of her, she began to concentrate on bringing the sacred fire to life. Recently, as the future senshi of Mars, Rei had been watching her mother as she used the sacred fire. But this would be her first time actually using her knowledge to communicate with it. She would have asked her mother for help, but she was at her post tonight and wouldn't be able to leave until the morning.

She closed her eyes and began to chant, the flickering flames slowly growing to a wall of fire. The heat was intense and she felt a sheen of sweat coating her forehead, drips slowly trailing down her face. She forced her mind to go blank, and asked the fire to show her Serenity's nightmares, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and groaned in frustration, as the wall of fire diminished into a tiny flame

Bringing a hand to her forehead she wiped the sweat away with the back of her hand, sighing harshly. She was the Princess of Mars, the next senshi of Mars, she needed to do this…she _had_ to do this. She was supposed to do this, it was supposed to be easy for her. But it wasn't, and at the rate that she was going she wouldn't be able to protect her friend.

Tears pricked her eyes as she was frustrated at herself, if she couldn't do this what sort of senshi would she be? She thought of the love that she had for the girl that she considered as her sister and was surprised that when she looked up, the sacred fire roared before her. The flames embraced her and she nearly screamed when the flickering embers came towards her, finally engulfing her before her vision went dark.

A hand skimmed against her forehead and she felt her body freeze. Slowly she opened her eyes and flinched back when she saw a white haired man staring longingly at her.

The man's lips curled slightly and he placed a hand on her stomach, moving it across until it rested on her hip. "You're finally awake my dear." He brought her closer to him, "did you rest well."`

Rei panicked as she couldn't control the movements of her body and nodded. Feeling the hand move from her waist to her right arm, he trailed his fingers up her arm, along her collarbone, then to her chin. She blanched when cold fingers brushed over her lips and the man caught her gaze. "I'm so happy your mine."

A silence fell on the room as the man sat on the bed next to her, moving until he was laying on the bed with his body pressed next to hers, kissing her bare shoulder. "All mine." Rei's breath quickened in panic, when the man started kissing up her throat and his hands started roaming along her body again.

"Are you happy to be mine?" Rei nodded, blinking back tears and allowing the man to continue his assault on her body instead of resisting. "Say my name."

Rei swallowed feeling tears slip down her cheeks in despair, as she reached a hand to touch the man's cheek and then reluctantly reached up to kiss him briefly. Her eyes closed tightly as she wished she was anywhere else. She was roughly pushed down and the man commanded her to look at him. "Say my name."

She reluctantly opened her watery eyes and more tears slipped down her cheeks. A cold hand gripped her bicep tightly as he growled, "say my name or I will kill Endymion."

Rei's eye's widened and tears rolled down her cheek as she turned her head away from him. "D-Diamond." She sobbed as his hand turned her head back to meet his stare and Diamond smirked kissing her roughly on the mouth.

"That wasn't hard, was it Serenity?"

Rei's eyes snapped open and she took in three deep breaths, as she leapt to her feet and ran out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pushing roughly through the crowd, Diamond stood at foot of the dais, waiting for Selenity or one of her senshi to see him. Several minutes later, Sailor Mercury saw him waiting and walked over to him. "How may I assist you Prince Diamond?" Diamond asked for an audience with the Moon Queen, Mercury nodded and went to speak with the Queen.

Surveying the ballroom, he surprised when he could not see either Serenity or Endymion. A frown passed his features as he thought about the two of them together.

"Prince Diamond," Selenity's voice shook Diamond out of his stupor and he swiftly bowed to her. "How can I help you?"

Diamond smiled, "Your majesty, I wish to have a private audience with the Princess." Selenity's eyebrow rose and Diamond continued, "To give my present to Serenity."

Selenity's eyes were hard, "I heard that you had an altercation with my daughter." Diamond's jaw clenched at her words, "I would appreciate it if you would curb your enthusiasm for my daughter, so you don't hurt her like you did tonight."

"I recognise your concern your majesty. But I think that there has been a misunderstanding. I would very much like the opportunity to be able to apologise to Princess Serenity to get the situation under control."

Selenity nodded, "That would be acceptable. However she will not be available until tomorrow."

"Surely, you would give me a moment tonight to give her my present." Diamond appealed. His own voice on the verge of pleading, and a man of his standing never pleads, for anything.

"Unfortunately Serenity's time is booked for family. I am sorry for inconveniencing you."

"Majesty," Diamond interjected, "my present has to do with family." Selenity frowned, "I mean no harm, only the best for your daughter."

Selenity held out her hand, silently asking him to give her his present. Counting silently to ten, Diamond struggled to contain his anger. "I do not wish to be rude, Queen Selenity but I wish for my gift to be a surprise."

"If you wish to give my daughter this present, then I must see it. I will not tell her what it is." Diamond relented, turning his head to Rubeus and calling his forward. Rubeus stepped forward, placing a small box in the Queen's hand. Selenity opened the box, briefly looking at its contents then up at Diamond.

Diamond stood up straighter and smiled at the older monarch. "It was my mothers. She wanted me to give it to the one that I love."

Selenity shut the small box, returning it to Diamond. "My daughter cannot and will not accept this."

Diamond's eyes flared at her refusal and barked, "You are rejecting my gift?" Selenity nodded and Diamond quickly schooled his features. "Thank you for your time." Before he turned to leave he called for her again. "Is the reason for my rejection because Serenity is promised to someone else?"

"She is," Selenity nodded, and Diamond turned away from her, freezing as she spoke again, "to Prince Endymion."

Taking a deep breath Diamond strode out of the room, his face contorting in disgust as he imagined Serenity with his enemy. "Not for long Selenity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endymion watched in mild amusement as Serenity sat down, with her future senshi, minus the princess of Mars as she opened some of her gifts. His attention moving to the door occasionally as he hoped to see Princess Rei enter, but there had been no sign of her yet.

He wasn't surprised not to see Selenity there yet, and turned when the seat sagged as Motoki sat down with him. "You seem distracted."

"I am."

"Anything I can help with?" Endymion shook his head, not wanting to worry someone who he considered a friend. "Please let me know if there is Endymion." The prince nodded. Motoki was a good man, one of the few people outside of his shittenou that he would trust with his life.

Asanuma entered the room silently, walking over to him and softly telling him that Princess Mars was waiting for him. Endymion nodded and stood, "actually Motoki," the blonde looked up when his name was called. "Could you stay here with Serenity and Asanuma?" Motoki nodded, and Endymion asked the planetary princesses to join him in the next room.

He opened the door as the princesses exited the room and went to the adjoining room which had a two way mirror, he glanced in checking on the Moon Princess. His attention turned to Rei when he heard a gasp from the normally reserved Ami.

The dark haired girl was paler than it usually was and Endymion asked if she saw anything from Serenity's dream.

Looking away from him she whispered, "I did, though I wish I didn't." She sighed, "I was Serenity. She was a little bit older and was in a bedroom with a man." Endymion felt eyes on him and he blushed at the insinuation. "It wasn't Endymion."

Endymion watched the fire princess's body shook and he assumed that she was relieving the vision. "He was claiming her for himself, trying to make her submit to him." Mars violet eyes met his, "he gave her an ultimatum, her so you wouldn't be killed." Mars wrapped her arms around herself, "it was Diamond."

The room became eerily quiet as the information settled and everyone in the room was aware of the implications of the vision.

"No wonder Serenity was having nightmares," Jupiter spoke softly, "anyone would if Diamond was doing what he was doing." Endymion cast a wary glance to the amazon and she shrugged, "I just meant that so far it's just a dream so-"

"It didn't feel like a dream!" Mars snapped and Jupiter held her hands up in a surrender motion.

Endymion closed his eyes briefly, breathing heavily through his nose. "We need to move on from this. I want Serenity's guard up and running. Is it possible to do it without the Silver Crystal?" Venus shrugged, "find out." Venus nodded, "in the meantime, there needs to be some protection for Serenity. I'll have Motoki organise some moon guards who he trusts to be a part of the group along with the shitennou."

"What about the outer guard?" Mercury asked.

Endymion nodded, "The more advantages we have against this threat the safer Serenity is. When everything is ready let me know." The princesses nodded and the five of them left the room. He knocked on the door that he left Serenity in, and when Motoki opened it he asked him to find guards that he trusted to be a part of the team. Motoki nodded, going to find some men and Endymion entered the room.

"Where is everyone?" Serenity asked as he sat down.

"I asked them to give us a moment in private, so I can give you my gift."

Serenity's eyes lit up in delight and she came to stand before him, "what is it Endy?"

He held out a box to her and she gently took it from his hands. As she opened the box up, Endymion watched she looked curiously down at the star shaped locket. He vaguely remembered receiving it for a present when Serenity was born, but forgot about it until Asanuma reminded him he needed a present for the Princess.

"It's beautiful," She looked up at him. "Could you please put it on me?" When he agreed, she gave him back the box and turned around, allowing him to clasp the necklace around her neck. "Thanks Endy." Serenity picked up the locket and looked down at it expectantly as if something should have happened. Her brow furrowed into a frown and he asked what was wrong. "Aunt 'Dite once told me that there was a special locket shaped like star, and if it was given to their soul mate that it would play music." She touched the curves of the stars edge, "why isn't any music playing?"

He could see the tears well in her eyes and he felt guilty for her sadness. "Maybe this locket isn't the locket that your Aunt was speaking of,"

Serenity nodded sadly, "do you think one day…you could…come to care for me?" Endymion turned her around, bringing her into a hug.

"I do care for you Ren, just not the way that you want me to." Serenity stiffened in his arms, "but I'll try Ren, I'll really try." And he would, he'd spend more time on the moon. He'd tolerate her mother, so he'd never have to see her upset like she was at this very moment. Endymion vowed then and there to spend the rest of his life not resisting the pull of Serenity, like he had done for the last few years. He would open his heart to Serenity, his soul mate and finally find happiness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Kenji made his way up the long corridor he watched as a blonde woman ran past him, thinking that it was Serenity, he turned and started to trail her. But when someone called out Venus and she twisted on her heel to answer and he followed her action and headed in the opposite direction.

Kenji sighed internally, as not to draw attention to himself. The weight of his decision to actually kidnap the princess of the moon was still fresh in his mind. He was torn between the safety of his family and the princess. Kenji loved his family and would do anything to save them from harm, but was it really fair to allow another family to suffer, just to protect his.

When he first saw the princess during her birthday ball, he was amazed at how small she was in comparison to his son, Shingo. Serenity was three years older than his son, but they were similar in height and statures. The only difference was Serenity was more delicate, while his son was more than a stick.

Even though he ate like a horse.

Kenji smiled, nearly walking past a room that displayed the Moon's rich history. Kenji beamed with pride at his ancestry and then his heart dropped as he realised the shame and betrayal he would be bringing on his family's name if he actually when through with Coalant's plan.

As he looked at the portrait of Prince Maximus and Queen Selenity, he felt a sense of pride. Even though he had been handpicked by Coalant to serve as his personal guard, he was able to work with Prince Maximus, a man that he respected.

"It's an amazing likeness." Kenji turned to see the woman who would be hurt the most out of this whole debacle, Queen Selenity. "After all of Serenity's milestones I come and talk to him."

He watched the Queen's profile as she looked at the picture. "He was an amazing man Highness."

"You worked with him?" Her eyes were sparkling with questions, and Kenji nodded proudly. "He was always proud about how he was able to come to the crown as he did. Being able to know that the people who were protecting myself and our family and that they were right for the task was important to him." Selenity stared wistfully at the portrait, "He wanted a large family. Boys who would help protect our kingdom, girls who would apparently have my beauty and grace, and then more boys who would protect our daughter's honour."

Kenji noted the bitterness laced within the small laugh she gave at the memory. "He would have been a good father. He was always kind with fellow soldier's children, even challenging some of the older ones to a duel or two."

He felt Selenity's hand on his shoulder, "Thank you. I always appreciate kind words about him. Maximus was exceeding proud of the abilities of the men who served in our guard, but he hated the attention and praise they gave him." Her hand moved from his shoulder and he heard her heels clacked against the marble floors as she left him.

"Queen Selenity?" She stopped and Kenji searched for the appropriate words to use. "I'm sorry!" He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry you couldn't have-"

Selenity waved him off, "The immortals allow everything to happen for a reason. It was just the way it had to be. Hopefully you can still learn from Maximus's life." Kenji vaguely heard Selenity leave and Kenji made his decision.

He looked up at the happy couple in the portrait. "I'm sorry."

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long, the original didn't flow very well & was over 30 pages! I've cut it into two chapters and am editing it now...hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter did!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed or favourited this story..


	3. Chapter 2

:-( still don't own Sailor Moon...just burrowing it again!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0- different scene and character

0o0o0o0o-means different character POV

' ' Characters thoughts

A/N A birthday gift for me to you..hope it was worth the wait and thank you to the lovely reviewers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Knowing that most of the inner sailor senshi were busy with guarding their Queen, Minako was able to easily slip into her mother's chambers. If she wished to speak to Sailor Pluto, she needed to find either her mother's watch or the time key that each of the leaders of inner and the outer senshi kept.

Minako worried her lip as she scanned the room to see where her mother could be hiding it. She began searching her mother's things, taking great care to put things back exactly where she had found them, so that her mother wouldn't get suspicious. Walking over to the table beside her mother's bed, she was surprised when she saw a present she had given to her mother years ago. It was a small and very crude jewellery box that she had personally made for her mother. She remembered making it with her cousin, but while Serenity made a vase, Minako had her heart set on making a jewellery box for her mother. It had been painted orange, the colour of the senshi of Venus and a colour that she and her mother were fond of. Her lips lifted slightly as she fingered the worn baked clay, and wondered what her mother kept in it. Carefully picking the lid up and placing it on the tabletop, Minako's heart sagged as the small gold key glistened in the box.

Not thinking twice, Minako snatched the key from the box. She threw her hand holding the key up in the air, shouting "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the immortal of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

Minako watched in interest as the key glinted almost mischievously and a man appeared before her. A tall figure stood before her in a dark hooded robe, holding a scythe. She jumped as the figure started coughing and doubled over itself as it started to hack uncontrollably, its scythe falling against the marble floor with a loud clank.

She was about to reach out a hand to see if it was alright when the robed figure stood up tall, pushing its hood over the back off of its head. Minako's eyes widened as the figure lifted his head, and a long beard falling from his chin to rest just above his belly became evident. The lines around his face suggested that he was definitely older than her and probably Grandpa, who was training Rei in her priestess duties, and she softened her features. He blinked at her and she was surprised to see Setsuna's maroon irises staring at her.

"Ah Sailor Venus" He boomed and Minako was glad that she had closed the door behind her. She shook her head and the man only grinned at her. "Don't be so modest Venus-"

"I'm not Sailor Venus…"

His maroon eyes twinkled with knowledge far beyond her own years. "No you are not, at least not yet." Minako frowned, "I suppose you would prefer it if I called you Minako?" She nodded dumbly, and the figure smiled. "I do not know why you seemed so surprised to see me, you did call me after all Princess."

Minako's brow creased further into her brow as she became more confused, "No I didn't." She argued, "I called for Sailor Pluto." She brought her hand that held the gold key down to her side and wiggled it in front of the old man, "See here's the time key."

"Are you sure?" The older man's lips quirked and he tilted his head. "Many senshi have used this key, and they have always called for the one who can give them the answers to their questions. You do not differ from this Minako."

"But…I thought that only Pluto would be able to help me?" Minako still didn't quite understand what this man, whoever he was, was trying to say. She guessed in a way, he and Setsuna shared a couple of similar features. The only living relative that Minako knew that Setsuna had was her mother, but she was at the time gate, doomed to stay there until the next guard was ready to rise. Chronos, Setsuna's father was one of the immortals who had taken the throne of Pluto when they were scattered across the universe…but no one knew where he was or even if he was still alive…

Her eyes flicked up to the man, her eyes widening in disbelief, as she realised that the man who stood before her was Setsuna's father, Chronos "Ahh, now you understand."

Her jaw dropped slightly in disbelief, "but how?"

"Being the immortal of time and space has its advantages." Chronos said, "But that is not what you wanted to know is it."

Minako shook her head, "Is there a way for Serenity's senshi to work without the silver crystal?" She needed Chronos to give her an answer that would help her save her cousin, otherwise she didn't know what else to do. He was her last hope.

"Many have believed that Queen Selenity's senshi are the legendary senshi, but this is not the case. The legendary senshi are the warriors who would protect their princess at any cost. Something that the senshi who serve your mother are greatly lacking." Minako's eyes narrowed at the veiled insult of her mother, but refrained from arguing with the immortal of time and space. "A soul mate connection is normally something to be feared, but many underestimate its true power as it is not usually used correctly."

"So it can be done." Chronos nodded, "But Endymion would need to help her." Minako sighed heavily, Endymion's attitude towards Serenity was bearable at the best. She cringed, "I think that might be a problem."

The immortal smiled, "You may be surprised Venus. When a threat is imminent to one that you love, even the hardest heart can melt." Minako hoped he was right. Chronos bent down to pick up his scythe from the floor.

"Is there anything thing else I need to know?" She hoped that he would tell her about something that would be able protect Serenity, to stop something that could be avoidable, anything.

Chronos motioned for her to hand over the time key, "There are many things that you need to know, but I will not tell you any. My role is to make sure that everything is going as it should. Everything happens for a reason Venus."

Minako reluctantly handed over the time key to Chronos and he placed the key in his robes. He hit the scythe hard against the ground and she watched as his form disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

Hurrying over to the table where her mother's opened jewellery box lay she placed the lid back on the box, slipping out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She stood outside of her assigned chambers, patting down her dress and sighed loudly. Turning around she looked for anyone to help her, finding a guard she walked over to him. "Excuse me?"

The guard bowed, "Princess Beryl?"

Beryl weakly smiled, "I need some help, I seemed to have misplaced the key to my chambers. Where can I get a replacement?" The guard told her to follow him, he led her down the hall to a room away from the ballroom, near the soldier's barracks. He knocked on the door and a brown haired man opened the door. The guard left her and she smiled at the man. "I'm told this is where I go to get another key?"

The man nodded, "what room have you been assigned?" Beryl told him the number and he began to nod, closing the door in her face. She silently cursed, and placed her foot in the doorway, before he could shut all the way.

"OWW." Beryl howled as the door hit her foot and the man paled before her. Apologising and asking if there was anything that he could do. She whined "I need to sit down," she pointed to a chair she had spied in the room behind him, "help me to that chair in your room."

The man nodded dumbly and as soon as he helped her into the room, Beryl pushed him away from her and closed the door behind her. She smiled as he looked up to her in disbelief from where he had fallen on the ground. Beryl fingered the dark crystal that hung from her neck and watched as the man slowly succumbed to unconsciousness. The corner of her lips curled in satisfaction. "That was almost too easy."

Looking around the room she found a number of keys, and she searched for the one she needed. Finally locating it, she took it from its resting place and gazed lovingly at the metal key.

This was the key to her future.

When Beryl was younger, her mother had promised that she would have all that her heart desired. She had imagined all of the fine things she wanted, and she made a list of everything she could think of and gave it to her mother. Most of the things were trivial, dresses, horses just to name a few but, there was one which she would not let her mother deny her.

A husband. Not just any husband, but the one person that she considered her equal; Prince Endymion.

Endymion was the man that every woman wanted and every man wanted to be. He was kind, generous, powerful and not to mention, the definition of handsome.

She remembered her mother looking at the list and then at her, telling her that if she wanted Endymion she had to earn him. So Beryl started carrying out a number of jobs for her mother, sending messages to and from her mother and King Coalant. Then odd jobs started heading her way, then about a year ago on her sixteenth birthday her mother informed her she needed to attend a meeting at the Dark Moon. The Dark Moon was a small moon which orbited the Moon and had a bad reputation.

She recalled arguing with her mother that she shouldn't be sent there, because if it came back to Endymion that she had been there any chance that she had with him would be gone in an instant. But her mother wouldn't hear a word of it, and she was shipped out the next morning.

It wasn't the most glamorous place she had ever been, but Beryl had done what her mother wanted. Beryl figured her necklace again, she had even made a new friend. Beryl's smile faded as she remembered the advice that her new friend gave her, that her mother was just using her.

At first Beryl laughed when she first heard it the words. Then as she went on with her day, she started thinking about how her mother sent her to the Dark Moon, instead of going herself. Beryl had gone back to the older woman, and asked why she had told her the truth. The woman told her that she had seen potential in her, and Beryl was definitely intrigued. After asking her what she wanted, Beryl was surprised when the older woman offered her a necklace with a crystal on it. Her only instructions were to go to Serenity's birthday ball next year, lose her room key and then she would be given the opportunity to have her heart's desire

Beryl was sceptical, but took the necklace away. When she had finished all that she needed to do, she arrived back home, only to have her mother send her down to Coalant's province for yet another menial job.

She had nearly forgotten about the whole situation, until she was given a message telling her to go to Coalant's province. Though when she arrived there Coalant was surprised to see her and he quickly filled her in on what he had planned. All he needed was someone to supervise, lest something go wrong.

Beryl surprised both herself and Coalant when she volunteered for the job, and she swiftly went back home to change. As she found a gown which was suitable for the event, she rifled through her jewellery to see if anything tickled her fancy. The crystal necklace twinkled at her, silently begging to be put on. Beryl clasped the delicate chain around her neck, the crystal sat cool against her breastbone.

Looking down at the key in her hand once more, she knew she had made the right decision. Now, all that she had to do was permanently align herself with her new ally, and all of her dreams would come true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing at the large round table that took up two thirds of the room, Endymion waited to start as soldiers that Motoki had recommended entered the moon's war room.

Sitting down at his immediate right was Motoki, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite; Kunzite was currently occupied with protecting Serenity, who had finally slipped into a peaceful slumber. On his left the Princesses of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. Looking straight ahead he nodded briefly at the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus; the only representations from the outer planets as Saturn was already occupied and Pluto could not be found.

He was a bit disconcerted when Princess Mercury had told him that she couldn't contact the older girl, he had hoped that she would understand the importance of this meeting. But he supposed that perhaps she already knew what was going to happen and if the future senshi were needed, as he suspected that they were, that she would come when it was required of her.

Endymion looked at Motoki and asked if all of the men that he wanted to be there were present. When Motoki nodded positively, Endymion cleared his throat and the chatter in the room died down, all attention turning to him.

"First, I would like to thank you for your prompt attendance to this meeting. You have all come highly recommended by Lieutenant Furuhata and I am in need of your services." He took a deep breath before he continued, "As some of you are aware, Princess Serenity and I share a soul mate connection. The legends state that any soul mate connection between the Earth and the Moon will bring danger and destruction to the pair." He lifted a hand to his head, and pushed his fingers through the strands of his hair, then bringing it to his side.

"I have it under a trusted source that Princess Serenity is in danger." Endymion forced himself to remain calm as he felt his blood start to boil over the thought of any harm coming to Serenity. "With this mission, we will hopefully be able to stop any harm from happening to the Princess. Five teams will be put into place with my shitennou and Furuhata leading them. One team will be focused solely on the Princess, headed by Kunzite, if you are on his team, then you go where the Princess goes."

"This mission is only known to the occupants in this room. That means no one from the rest of Selenity's guard cannot know about this, not even the senshi. When the teams stat patrolling no one else is allowed to join you. If you have a partner in arms that isn't in this room, they cannot learn of this mission and they will be considered dangerous."

Endymion hoped that everyone in this room realised how serious this was. All he wanted was to be able to keep Serenity safe, and he would do whatever it took to make it happen.

The door opened slightly and Princess Venus entered the room silently, taking the closest empty seat. Endymion gave the room to Motoki who stood as he began to call out the teams. When all of the teams were called out the men were dismissed and all but the princesses and Endymion were left.

He looked at Princess Venus, "Have you found out how to get your senshi powers?" Princesses Neptune and Uranus narrowed their eyes as they too turned to the blonde Princess.

"What's the meaning of this?" Princess Uranus barked, "There is a reason why we haven't received our powers yet!"

Endymion cursed inwardly, wishing that he had had the chance to speak to the outer Princesses before the meeting. "I understand about the protocol that dictates when the senshi are able to obtain their henshin, but do we really have to wait until harm comes to Serenity?"

Princess Uranus sank back into her chair, and he was glad that the Princess had a soft spot for Serenity.

Princess Venus leaned forward on the table and met his eyes, "You need to help Serenity reach her full potential to be able to unleash our transformation-"

His eyes narrowed at the blonde, he shook his head. He knew about all the dangers of soul bonding without both of the crystals, thanks to his training and he knew that the idea was preposterous. "No, she's not going to do that! She's only twelve and she's not had any training to help her handle either crystal. That's if we were able to get the silver crystal out of Selenity's grasp.

Princess Venus crossed her arms across her chest, "How else is she supposed to do it? If you do it, we can't protect her, we'll only be able to guard you! How does that protect Serenity?" She challenged, her icy words cutting through him.

Endymion sighed deeply, "There's no other way?"

A silence penetrated the room as nobody was able to answer his question, Endymion rubbed his brow and the monitor behind him flared to life. Turning he was surprised to see the Princess of Pluto on the screen, "there is one other way to allow us to become Serenity's guard. But the process will leave Serenity more vulnerable until she recovers.

He needed to know, anything would be better than having Serenity responsible for controlling the silver crystal at such a young age. "What is it?"

Princess Pluto smiled softly, which was never a good sign. "You, Endymion acknowledge Serenity as your soul mate and make a bond with her. This bond will tie you to each other for all eternity, you'll be aware of her heighten feelings and will be able to know if she is in danger."

Endymion brought a hand to his chin as he silently pondered the pros and cons of the situation. It would be beneficial to be able to know when she was in danger, but he truly wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to take this step.

Venus called his name, and he turned back to her, "Your bond at the moment with Serenity is fractured, and it is stronger at her end."

He was genuinely surprised to hear that any sort of bond was able to develop, considering that he made sure to have minimal contact with her over the last two years. Endymion was embarrassed that Serenity was able to keep their bond stronger with how he had treated her for so long. Sighing he nodded, "Have Motoki bring Princess Saturn here. Setsuna, please make your way to the moon. I'll help Serenity with the process."

Endymion didn't miss the worried look that Princess Venus and Neptune gave each other as he excused himself to get Serenity.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sounds of angry voices woke Serenity up, she lifted a hand to rub against her brow as she pushed up from the lounge. The entrance to the room was the only source of light in the dark room and the shadows of two figures could be seen in it. She pushed a black cape off of her, placing her feet on the plush carpet and moved towards the door.

The voices stilled and Kunzite turned from his position at the door, "I'm sorry Princess, did we wake you?"

"Where's Endy?" Serenity asked quietly, wanting to know where he was. He had promised to Aunt Terra that he would stay and she was annoyed that he had broken his promise. He always seemed to break his promises.

"Close Princess, I need to you to stay where you are" Kunzite motioned for her to stay where she was and then turned back to whoever he was speaking to. Since she trusted Endymion and he trusted Kunzite, Serenity stayed where she was until she heard a struggle and then a loud thud. She moved closer to investigate and screamed loudly as she saw Kunzite's body on the ground.

Her eye's flicked up and widened as she saw Princess Beryl at the door, standing over Kunzite's body. "Don't worry dear, he isn't dead." Beryl smiled widely, "But I can't say that you'll be as lucky."

Serenity's heart hammered against her chest and her lips trembled, "Wha- what did you do to him?" As Beryl took a step forward, she took a step back. Tears started to slip down her cheeks, 'where was Endy' she thought.

She watched confused as Beryl lifted her hand to the necklace that rested on her chest. The dark crystal that was on the cord around her neck shimmered, and claw shaped mist came towards her. As the mist enveloped her the air around her became heavy and she started struggled to breathe. She vaguely felt Beryl's arms grab hers tightly and she became very tired all of a sudden. Her eyelids began to shut and she felt a hard surface under her.

And then her world became dark.

0o0o0o0

Beryl smiled wickedly as Serenity's small body finally stopped moving, and the crystal around her neck started to burn her skin. Gasping at the cord, she ripped it from her neck and slipped it into a pocket that was sewn into the side of her plum coloured gown.

"Serenity?" Beryl twirled as she recognised Endymion's voice and she stood up from where she was kneeling next to Serenity's body.

She smiled grimly at Endymion, "I'm so sorry."

0o0o0o0

Endymion frowned as he registered Kunzite's body lying unconscious and the room that he was guarding was left ajar. He knelt down and concentrated on healing his guard, placing his hand on his back and watching as golden sparks from the golden crystal worked it magic. As Kunzite started to stir he gripped Endymion's arm tightly, "Princ..ess" Endymion's heart hammered hard against his chest as he remembered Kunzite had been guarding Serenity.

A growing sense of foreboding tingled up his spine and he cautiously took a few steps forward into the room. Flaming red hair stood over a small frame and immediately he thought the worst.

Pushing forward he cried, "Serenity?" He barely noticed Beryl stand up and move over to him, saying something to him. The Moon Princess lay motionless on the carpet and he knelt down at her side, sweeping the bangs off of her eyes.

He pressed an ear to her chest and was relieved when he heard the slow beat of her heart. Lifting his head he placed a hand on her chest, focusing on the golden crystal he waited to see the golden sparks start to emerge from his fingertips. Nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, closing his eyes and smiled as he felt the familiar warmth of the crystal rush through his extremities. Opening his eyes, he was surprised when he looked down that instead of the normal golden sparks a mixture of silver and gold sparks danced around his fingers.

Serenity's eyes fluttered opened and then closed again, and Endymion gently lifted her up into his arm leaning his head towards hers. She was okay, he reminded himself. She's breathing steadily and she'll be alright in a moment or two.

"Is she alright?" Endymion turned around, momentarily forgetting that Beryl was still in the room. He nodded, an uneasy feeling coming over him as he wondered why on earth Beryl was here in the first place.

Did she cause it? He knew that Beryl had developed feeling for him over the years, but he didn't think that she was that desperate that she would bring harm to Serenity. "What are you doing here Beryl?"

"I actually got here just a few minutes before you, I saw the door open and then General Kunzite's body. Then, I heard a scream and realised someone else was in the room, I didn't know that it was the Princess until I saw her on the ground. She was so still that I didn't think she was alive, I honestly thought whatever got them had left her for dead." He watched as Beryl's eyes flickered to Serenity, "It seems I was wrong."

Endymion searched her gaze, hoping that his uneasy feeling was just his overacting imagination for Serenity's safety. Not being able to fathom whether or not she was telling the truth he nodded. "I think it would be best for you to leave now Beryl."

He was thankful when she nodded and left the room. Endymion walked back over to the lounge and gently placed Serenity down on it. He was hesitant to begin the process to raise Serenity's guard so soon after this attack on her, but it stressed the importance that he couldn't wait any long.

Kunzite came over to where he stood, watching over Serenity. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Endymion rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, "Serenity's only ever had minor cuts and bruises that I've healed, this is something I've never really done with someone with power similar to the golden crystal."

"Prince Endymion, I'm truly sorry for not being able to protect the Princess." Endymion turned to the leader of his guard and was surprised at the emotions that were shining in his normally cool blue eyes. "I failed you both, and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that nothing like this happens again."

Knowing that Kunzite was stubborn, if not the most stubborn out of his guard Endymion knew that he meant every word that he spoke. "Thank you." He sighed, "Kunzite, what if… I can't protect her?" Serenity's features twisted into a frown, and Endymion reached his closest hand out to smooth the frown that marred her face. She leant her face to his hand and a smile graced her lips.

"You try the best that you can, that is all the Princess expects from you." Endymion nodded. "I'll give you both some space."

A soft click of the door closing was the only sound in the room. Endymion moved his hand to Serenity's head and pushing his fingers through her hair. "Mamo-chan."

Endymion leaned forward as Serenity's eyes blinked open, "Ren, are you alright, it's me Endy." A crease indented the space between her brows and she tried to sit up. He stood and leant over her, trying to help her sit up.

"What happened?"

Endymion smiled softly, "I was hoping that you could tell me." He pulled his hand through the length of her head, and then gently squeezed his hand that rested over hers, "You scared me when I first saw you. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." When she started to apologise he cut her off. "Ren, I'm glad that you're going to be okay."

His smile faded as he knew that awakening the senshi was what he had to do to make sure that Serenity was safe. Any second thoughts that he had previously had was now irrelevant, and now he just needed Serenity's help. "What's wrong Endy?" Serenity tilted her head as she looked at him sideways. He was a bit surprised that she was able to read him so well.

"I need you to help me with something." She turned to him, giving him her full attention. "Ren, I'm worried that someone is trying to hurt you." Her eyes widened in fear and he tried to reassure her, "I'm going to try my best to make sure that nothing happens to you. The shitennou will be guarding you instead of me, but I'm worried that isn't going to be enough especially what happened recently."

"Mother's senshi can protect me." Endymion smiled softly down at her, envious of the earnest tone of her voice as she believed something that wasn't completely true.

"The senshi protect the ruler of the moon. If something were to happen to both you and your mother, the senshi would be obligated to protect your mother, no matter how much Selenity would want them to protect you."

Serenity's mouth dropped slightly and he could see the tears pooling in her eyes, he was almost certain that she was thinking of her mother being hurt. "I didn't say that to make you upset you Ren, but I need you to see that I have to keep you safe." He took a deep breath, "which is why I need your help to get the senshi awake."

"I can't Endymion!" Serenity shook her head and snatched her hand from his. "Mother and Luna say that when I am to get ready to rule the Moon is the only time that the senshi is to change." She looked away from him, "I couldn't help you…I wouldn't know what to do."

Endymion watched as Serenity wrung her hands against each other where they lay in her lap, he reached a hand over and he placed his hands over hers and effectively stopping the worrying behaviour. "But I know a way…will you help me?"

Her head snapped to look at him at his confession, and he watched as a tear slipped down her cheek as she slowly nodded her head.

Endymion smiled as he brought her to his side and kissed her temple.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The music may have stopped and most of the guests had either retired to their homes, or to a guestroom in the palace but a handful were still enjoying the festivities of the night. As the Queen's advisor and the Princess's unofficial lady in waiting, Luna was enjoying a rare night of nothing to do.

A smile spread across her mouth as she saw her male counterpart, Artemis come towards her. When he stood in front of her, he gently grasped one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Luna, did the Princess enjoy her ball?"

Luna nodded, her hand dropping from his as the Queen of the Moon approach them. Both Luna and Artemis nodded to their liege but she waved them off. "How many times have I told both of you that formalities are not needed?" Luna smiled at the silver haired woman, who turned to Artemis and then her, "Now I do not want to see either of you until all of our guests have gone. Understood?"

Selenity left them alone and Luna eyes softened to look at her companion. "I would hate to disobey a direct order from her majesty, and I believe that one of the rooms near the war rooms is unoccupied."

Artemis smiled widely as he placed a hand on her back and guided her out of the ballroom, "yes it would very unpatriotic to ignore the Queen's wishes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Following Endymion into the war room, a place she wasn't normally allowed in, Serenity was surprised when she saw all of the princesses that made up the inner and outer planets. She felt guilty that all of them would have to give everything up for her.

She ran over to Minako who stood near the round table and wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck whispering, "will you hate me?" Minako was one of her best friends and she didn't want anything to change between them. She was honestly afraid that Minako and the rest of her guard would begin to have hard feelings about having to give up their lives to protect her. After all, once Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei became her senshi they would have to leave their homes to stay by her side.

Serenity scrunched her eyes together as she felt Minako's arms wrap around her tightly "Never Sere, we want you safe and we'll do whatever we have too to keep you safe."

"What do I have to do?" Minako gently pushed her back and Serenity waited for her cousin to tell her what she needed to do. Serenity watched as Minako turned to Setsuna, who rose elegantly from her seat at the round table.

Setsuna stepped forward and Serenity watched as she knelt before her. "Everybody will come and kneel down before you, just like me. One by one we will each pledge our services and lives to you in a vow to protect you for the rest of your life." Setsuna smiled up at her, and Serenity felt herself falter at her words. Warm hands squeezed her shoulders and she turned to see Endymion's soft gaze on her.

If Endymion believed that she could do this then she would find a way to prove him right. She turned back to Setsuna and waited for her to continue. "After we say our pledges and vows you will need to kiss each of us on our foreheads and imagine the symbol of our planets. Then after that you'll know what to do." Serenity nodded, hoping to remember all that Setsuna said so that she wouldn't forget anything. She turned her attention back to Setsuna when she stood up before her. "Now you need to pick two leaders, one for the inner senshi and one for the outer senshi."

Serenity bit the inside of her lips and looked over all of her friends who were scattered all over the room. When her gaze settled on her cousin she knew that Minako would be the leader of the inner senshi, but she was torn over who should be able to lead then outer senshi.

Knowing that Sailor Neptune was currently the leader for her mother's senshi, she thought that it was only fair if it Uranus would lead it this time. "Minako and Haruka." When she said their names they both stepped forward.

Serenity knew that they were waiting for her, and she was trying to drum up the courage to call her cousin forward. But she didn't brave. She was scared, she turned in Endymion's hands and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Will you help me Endy?"

He nodded, his hands dropping from her as he pulled a chair out from the table behind him, and sat down before her. "I'm right here Ren, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled and then turned back to Minako and Haruka, who were still waiting patiently for her. Serenity took a deep breath in and called for Minako.

Her cousin stepped in front of her and knelt down. Serenity gently cupped Minako's head with her shaking hands and nearly dropped them when she felt Endymion's hands on her shoulders again, "Go on Minako."

Minako smiled, "I, Minako Princess of Venus pledge my allegiance to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom to become Sailor Venus. I vow as the leader of the inner senshi to be fair and to protect the Princess and all that she holds dear to my death."

As Serenity listened to Minako's words, she silently prayed that none of her friends would lose their life because of her. She wouldn't be able to stand losing anyone who was important to her. She leant her head forward, pressing her lips to Minako's forehead and focused on the imagining the symbol of Venus. A white hot pain seared her lips and she felt Endymion pull her away to rest against his chest. Her eyes watered and she hoped it had worked. Serenity squinted as an orange circle and cross flared from Minako's forehead.

She felt rather than heard Endymion's voice rumble through his chest say "That's it Ren, good job."

Turning in Endymion's arms she burrowed into the warmth of his chest, and whispered that her lips hurt. "Ren, you'll be okay I'll heal them."' She felt his fingers brush her lips and she immediately felt relief. "Is that better?"

Serenity nodded as she heard Haruka's name being called, and the woman in question stepped forward. After some gentle prodding from Endymion, she turned to face Haruka to start the process again. Her lids started to get heavy as she pressed her lips to Haruka's forehead. The burning sensation she previously felt returned and she quickly removed them as the image of the symbol of Uranus flashed in her mind. She whimpered as her lips and body started to burn, and sighed in relief as she felt her lips tingle as Endymion soothed her lips with the power of the golden crystal.

She tried to pay attention as names were being called, but she was quickly becoming spent as each of the Princesses presented themselves to her. And her lids drooped down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The clack of heels grew louder and Luna pushed Artemis away from her, as the sound came past the door she was pressed up against. Sending Artemis an apologetic glance, she scurried to the door and opened it a fraction to see the Queen and her senshi walking swiftly down the hallway. Her brow knotted in confusion and her curiosity got the best of her and she followed Selenity's guard.

Quickly catching up to the large group Luna asked what was happening and she nearly lost her balance, when she was told Selenity couldn't call the power of the silver crystal at all.

Since Serenity's birth, Selenity had had trouble summoning the silver crystal's power, at the time nobody had thought anything of it as she could call upon the crystal without any trouble when it was needed.

But it seemed that Mercury had detected it had been used recently in the palace, very close to the war room and now they were investigating it. Luna sent a prayer that it would be found, but she had a feeling that they had overlooked something quite important.

The group stopped before the war room's door and arranged themselves protectively around their queen. Then Luna came forward to the door, twisting it open and gasped at the sight before her. Princess Saturn knelt in front of Serenity, who was being held by Endymion. Serenity cupped the Princess of Saturn's face in her hands and was pressing her lips to Saturn's forehead. The faint outline of the symbol of Saturn flared brightly from the dark haired girl's forehead and Luna cried out no.

Luna barely saw her Queen push out from the protective circle that her senshi provided, falling to her knees before her daughter and Endymion and began to cry.

The Princesses and Endymion turned their gazes to the broken Queen and Luna was horrified at the unconcerned looks that spread across their faces. Did they have any idea of what they had done?

Luna marched over to Serenity and ripped her from Endymion's arms, holding the girl she had practically raised gently in her arms. She was startled as Endymion immediately stood before her, his tall frame inches over hers. Luna watched as Endymion's blue irises changed from sapphire to a cold gold, cowering back towards her Queen as he stepped forward and held his arms out.

His eyes narrowed at her and Luna felt a chill go down her spine as Endymion commanded that she give her back. Luna stared at him unbelievingly and shook her head. He took another step closer and she shivered as he growled menacingly at her. "Give her to me. Now"

Luna gulped, looking to the older senshi who didn't meet her eyes. Princess Pluto stepped forward, "Luna, give Princess Serenity back to her Prince."

Frowning at the green haired Princess, she shook her head. "I will not, Serenity is-"

"The Princess must be protected and Prince Endymion is the only one who is able to do that. The Prince is connected with the golden crystal and will not hesitate to kill you, as he believes that you are a threat to his Princess."

Luna scoffed at the thought that she would ever harm Serenity. She considered her charge as her own daughter and resented any implications that she would hurt the young Princess. She turned to Serenity's mother, Selenity was still knelt on the ground, and Venus had her arms wrapped around her. Luna silently asked Selenity what she wanted her to do and turned her gaze to her daughter and then nodded at her.

Sighing heavily, Luna stepped forward and gently deposited Serenity in Endymion's arms. At once Endymion's blue eyes replaced the gold and the tension surrounding him seemed to disappear. The young man turned to Princess Venus, "make sure our quarters are ready we wish to rest." Princess Venus turned to Princess Saturn and the girl quickly departed from the room. Luna was startled as he spoke again, "when Serenity has recovered, make sure the preparations are ready." His gaze shifted down to Serenity, who was resting in his arms, "it is earlier than expected, but as you all know it needs to be done immediately."

Luna watched as Serenity nodded and tears slipped down her cheek. Princess Saturn entered the war room again, telling Endymion that the quarters that he requested where now ready. He nodded and left the crowded room with Serenity in tow.

Selenity stood from the ground and turned to face the Princesses in the room, "Do you know what you have allowed to happen?" None of the Princesses answered her, and she glared at them as they remained silent. "You dense girls have allowed it so that Serenity is in danger!"

It was Princess Venus who stepped forward and boldly looked the Moon Queen in her eyes, "We have protected the Prince and Princess. You have been ignorant in allowing the true senshi to be dormant for so long."

When Princess Neptune stood next to Princess Venus, Luna knew that she would at least speak sensibly and hopefully help Serenity's cousin see the error of her way. "Events made this inevitable. The connection between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion is weak. This needed to be done to strengthen their union." Luna's heart sank as Neptune agreed with Venus, something was terribly wrong.

"The Princess is in danger." Luna looked up terrified as Princess Pluto spoke, knowing that the future senshi of time would speak the truth. "The Prince wanted protection for her. You do not have authority over us anymore. We will protect the Princess." The green haired Princess moved to her mother who stood at the edge of the older senshi, and held her palm out. "You are not needed anymore." Sailor Pluto handed the time staff to her daughter and as it passed to Princess Pluto, the older woman's henshin faded. "The Princess thanks you for your loyalty to her mother. Enjoy your freedom."

Queen Pluto stood before her daughter, who had transformed into Sailor Pluto, cupping her cheek and smiled softly to her. "Be safe Setsuna." Sailor Pluto tapped her staff against the ground and she disappeared to the time gate.

Princess Saturn took several steps forward to Queen Selenity, "I will be needed in the future. Be prepared for what you need to do." She then turned to her mother, "you are not needed, go back to your home." As Sailor Saturn brought her daughter into a hug, her henshin shifted from her senshi uniform into a dark ball gown, and Sailor Saturn's uniform was plastered to Princess Saturn's body.

Selenity grasped Sailor Venus's hand, as Princess Venus requested that the Queen start the process of letting the palace guards know that the senshi were in the process of changing guards. "Lieutenant Furuhata will need to be promoted to acknowledge the transition of senshi." Selenity nodded, and her remaining senshi fukus faded and the remaining Princesses transformed into Serenity's senshi.

The new Sailor senshi exited the room and Luna eyes brimmed with tears. She had watched all of them grow up and it saddened her that they received their birthright without the proper ceremony.

Things were changing rapidly, and much too quickly for her liking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asanuma opened the door for him and Endymion entered his new quarters that he would be sharing with Serenity. He gently placed her on the large bed, and reaching a hand forward to push her hair away from her crescent moon insignia. He wasn't surprised that she was already asleep. He, himself felt drained from the amount of energy that he had been giving her throughout the senshis awakening. He hoped that she would be able to take some time to rest properly, as he sat on the edge of the bed and just watched over her.

He was relieved that she wasn't awake at the moment, it would give him some time to be able to concentrate on how to distinguish between his own feeling and Serenity's. His head felt like a large knot of their own thoughts and feelings. Endymion knew that it would take time to be able to control what he wanted Serenity to know and how to keep his private thoughts to himself. There was no time like the present to try it.

Thinking of something that he didn't mind Serenity knowing, he recalled when his mother asked him to retrieve some seeds for her from Selenity one time when they were visiting the Moon. He was ten at the time, nearly eleven and Serenity had just turned five. Endymion asked for the seeds and he was surprised, when he was told that only he and Serenity would be able to handle them. He had tried to ask Selenity and his mother why only he and Serenity were able to touch them, but both had only smiled and told him that it was magic.

After giving the seeds to Serenity, he had denied his mother's offer to help Serenity plant them. Instead of leaving Royal Moon Garden like he had told his mother and Serenity, he had hidden in some pale green silver bushes, behind where they planting the seeds. He listened as his mother explained to Serenity that the seeds were special roses, which could only have been planted by someone who was soul bonded with a holder of the legendary silver or golden crystal. After Serenity and his mother had planted the seeds and left the gardens, he had gone over to where the seeds were now buried in the soil. One of the perks of having the golden crystal was that he had a green thumb, and could hurry the process of a flower blooming. He held his hand over the moist soil and concentrated on the seed maturing into a bud, and then poking out of the ground. Then he pictured the bud blossoming, and the petals peeling out. When he moved his hand, he was surprised when the flower stood in full bloom.

It really was a magical flower as its petals were a pale gold, and its tips glowed a soft silver. A sigh interrupted his memory, and he looked down to see Serenity with a smile spreading across her mouth. He felt a surge of happiness that he somehow knew it wasn't his, and realised Serenity projected it to him through their link.

Following the surge of happiness he could tell how exhausted she was through their link, and sent a gentle healing wave to her. He felt her exhaustion start to fade and Serenity's body move closer to him. The need to separate the space between them was clawing at him, and he swiftly nudged his boots off, climbing into the large bed.

A soon as he head hit the soft pillow, the night's event caught up to him and his eyes slipped closed, thinking that he would only rest for a moment or two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lying in her bed Beryl fingered the key that would lead to her future, 'it's time' she thought and she sat up on the bed, sliding her legs to the ground. Her nightgown's cool material slid down her legs to her ankles.

Grabbing a thin robe, she quickly put her arms through it and placed her key into its pocket. Turning the corner Beryl frowned as she saw several guards patrolling with a few senshi.

Her jaw clenched, as her plans were slowly disintegrating before they had even begun.

Taking advantage of one of the senshi calling some of the guards, Beryl ran to Endymion's door and pulled the key from her pocket. She smiled as it slid into the lock, and began to turn the key. Her hand was caught and she was pulled back.

"What are you doing here Beryl?" Endymion's guard Nephrite questioned her and she frowned at him, trying to tug her hand from his grasp.

She lifted her head, slightly pushing her chest out, "Prince Endymion has asked me for a social visit…" Her lips crawled up at the implication.

"Prince Endymion is busy, Beryl. Leave now."

Beryl stared at him incredulously as he spoke to her so informally. Her hand slid to the necklace that rested against her chest, intending to teach him a lesson, "You should not address me so informally Nephrite. I am a Princess an-" She was insulted when Nephrite firmly grasped her upper arm and pulled her into the hallway and called for Sailor Neptune.

She did a double take at the aqua haired senshi who removed the key from the door, and then moved in front of the entrance to Endymion's room. Her lips parted slightly at the sight of a different woman, who she had seen hours ago wearing the same uniform. This Sailor Neptune was younger, than the older senshi she had seen in the ballroom.

Beryl finally had her arm released from Nephrite's grip and she turned to find Diamond and tell him of the new situation. As she turned the corner she heard Nephrite laugh, "I think she realised you're not the old Neptune."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The room was quiet and dark, exactly the way that Selenity felt. After the events in the war room Selenity didn't want anyone's company, and she reluctantly allowed her sister Aphrodite to lead her to her chambers.

Ignoring her sisters offer to keep her company, Selenity entered her chambers and closed the door behind her. She just wanted to shut the world out. Walking over to the door that led to the balcony, Selenity looked out into the horizon. She felt numb, knowing that tomorrow the world that she knew would be gone.

Her breath caught as silent sobs racked her body, as she began to think about her daughter's future. Tomorrow Serenity would be married to Endymion, and if they ever found the silver crystal Serenity would be cursed in being its new carrier. Selenity knew the burden that she had carried during her reign, and she had prayed that Serenity would never have to know the weight of being the most powerful being in the known universe.

Selenity's brought a hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle her sobs. Endymion would have to go back to Earth, as he needed to continue to learn his duties as the future ruler of Earth, and Serenity would most likely go with him.

Tears slipped down her cheeks,and Selenity violently wiped them away. She didn't want to be alone again.

But there was nothing that she could do about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenji knocked on the door of Diamond's guest quarters. He had been summoned to the lesser prince's presence and he knew to be punctual. Once he heard someone say enter from inside the room, he slipped into the chambers, closing the door behind him.

Looking to his left, he saw Diamond and Beryl sitting down on two armchairs near the fireplace. The shadows from the fire danced dangerously on their faces, as they turned to look at him, and their quiet whispers came to a halt.

Diamond stood, "Ah Kenji. Thank you for coming to see me so soon." Kenji nodded and swiftly bowed as he was spoken to, "it seems Beryl has come across some information that she wishes to share only with you. I'll be back in ten minutes."

When Diamond exited the room, Kenji turned to Beryl, who remained seated on the armchair. "Princess Beryl?" He questioned hesitantly.

Beryl's gaze remained fixed on the flames in front of her, "What do you know about the transition of the senshi?"

Kenji frowned, thinking back to his time of service on the Moon. The only time that the senshi changed guard was when Princess Selenity married General Maximus. At the time he had been in the royal guard for just over three years, when all of the palace security and royal guard were briefed on the upcoming nuptials.

_Kenji looked around the large room, which currently held the royal guard and the soldiers that protected the walls of the palace. He moved to the side of the room, where he stood on the balls of his feet to look for his partner in arms, Masato Furuhata._

_Finding his friend at the other end of the room, Kenji walked over to him and sat down at the empty seat next to him. Masato greeted him with a smile._

"_Wow, I didn't realise how many people were needed for this." The room was crowded with soldiers, and his eyes widened at the sheer number that they were able to fit in the room._

_Masato laughed next to him, "Kenji, the Princess of the Moon is getting married, not just any girl."_

"_I know Mas," he sighed at his friend and colleague. "But it's not like we're just going to be watching it like everyone else. We're going to be making sure nothing happens."_

_Both men grew silent as the Moon Queen entered the room, with the future Prince of the Moon following her and the leaders of the inner and outer senshi behind him. _

_Queen Selene stepped forward, and Kenji shifted his attention to his Queen. "Thank you for arriving promptly. As you know my daughter, Princess Selenity is soon to wed Major General Maximus of Lunae. This means there will be a changing of the guard, to signify the change of Queens. There will be a new Queen and Prince and, a new generation of senshi to guard the new Queen." _

_Queen Selene's gaze swept through the room, and Kenji froze when he felt the Queen's stare on him. "Princess Selenity's senshi will consist of Sailor Venus and, Sailor Neptune of the inner and outer senshi. The General of the royal guard will also change from General Oshiro to General Tsutomu._

_On Saturday night after the wedding, there will be a ceremony where the Princess becomes Queen and her senshi will become her guard. During this period, there will be no senshi to protect my daughter and you will be will her only protection."_

_Kenji grew sombre at the Queen's words and, he silently vowed that he would ensure to that he would be the loyalest of men and protect the princess to his death. "If anyone does not do their job and my daughter is harmed, there will be serious repercussions. Understood?" Grunts were heard throughout the room and he added his understanding._

Feeling Beryl's cold eyes on him, he soundlessly asked for forgiveness from the immortals. "The transition normally occurs when the Princess of the Moon is about to take the throne. A large ceremony occurs, and the new Queen gives her guard their birthright and then they become her senshi. Since the senshi don't have their powers, the only protection the Princess has is the royal guard and palace security"

Beryl stood from her seat on the chair and walked over to the fireplace, resting her arm against the marble mantel. "Is it possible for Serenity to transition the senshi without the ceremony?"

"Princess Beryl, the ceremony of the changing of the guard only happens after the Princess is married."

Kenji watched as Beryl's head snapped to his. Her eyes radiated anger and she scowled, "It has to happen tonight. Kill the brat if you have to. Just do it tonight."

Only nodding, Kenji left the room and bumped into Diamond's attendant Rubeus who was waiting for him outside of Diamond's chambers. "Queen Jhudora has sent someone to assist you. He'll be waiting for you in the transportation wing." Rubeus held out a grey jacket with purple piping and Kenji took it.

Kenji headed towards the transportation room but stopped, when he noticed a figure in the shadows of the corner of the hallway. As he took a hesitant step forward, his eyes widened as he recognised the man. He spoke softly to the figure, "All hail Queen of the stones."

The man stiffened and ground out "All hail King Diamond." Kenji nodded, reassured that the man in front of him could be trusted, and the mission would be successful. "Lead the way. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." Kenji nodded and held out of the jacket he had taken from Rubeus, holding it out to his accomplice.

The man looked quizzically at Kenji and he shrugged at the silent question he asked, "They wanted you to blend in?" Kenji led the way down the corridor when footsteps startled the pair, and he quickly looked around the corner holding his hand up in a fist. After a moment Kenji lifted two fingers from his fist, then dropped one back down and brought it back to his side. Motioning the man silently to follow him.

The pair slipped noiselessly past the guards and a few senshi, and then the two men made their way to what seemed like a dead end. Kenji frowned at the blonde haired stranger who stood next to him. The blonde man pushed past him, and Kenji was surprised when the wall opened and a dark corridor was revealed.

Kenji grinned and walked into the corridor, then he heard the wall close behind him. He was about to walk forward when he was pulled backwards, and pinned to the wall. A forearm was dangerously close to his neck, and the blonde haired man pushed down on his neck. Kenji's eyes widened in fear, when dark blue eyes bore into his soul. "What does Jhudora want with Serenity?"

"I don't know!" Kenji struggled to take a breath, as more pressure was applied to his throat. His vision began to waver, as red spots entered his peripheral vision. Panicking Kenji wheezed, "Think about it, why would they tell me anything? I'm not important."

The blonde man's eyes narrowed and the pressure against his neck moved, and he was lifted into the air. Kenji greedily gulped down air, becoming frightened when the man spat out, "I'm only going to explain this once, so pay attention. You're going to continue this little charade to take Serenity, but as soon as we're with James again you help me take him down. If any harm comes to Serenity, I'll kill you."

Kenji's eyes nearly bugged out, he knew that the man before him would do as he threatened and he began to fear for his own life. He winced as the man pushed him harder against the wall, "Understand?" Kenji tried to nod, and as soon as he did the man let him go. Kenji slid down the wall, holding a hand to his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. "Let's go then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

General Furuhata frown as his watched beeped. Lifting his arm up to see the watches face, Masato expected to see one of the senshi, but instead saw a flashing green light. His eyebrows knitted together, as he tried to remember the last time he had seen the symbol and he recalled that it meant one of the emergency entries to the royal chambers was being used.

Bringing his arm down to his side, Masato wnt to the nearest computer and pressed some buttons to get into the mainframe of the palace security. He pressed his soldier number into the password, to get access to information that he needed. His frown deepened as an access denied box flashed on the screen, with a loud beep.

Retyping his number on the keyboard, he growled when the box and beep interrupted the silence of the night. He tried once more, and this time red flashing text read that only someone with level five clearance could access the file. He brought a hand to his forehead, massaging his throbbing head, there were only a handful of people with level five clearance, the transitional guard, the Queen or the senshi. Cursing under his breath at the ridiculous of the situation, Masato pressed the button which would allow him to speak to Sailor Mercury

The youthful face of Sailor Mercury answered his call, "General Furuhata, how can I assist you?"

"I need to access some information about one of the emergency entries being used." Furuhata grumbled, "Apparently I don't have the clearance."

Mercury's face sloped down, and he heard the clacking of key being pressed. "This is odd," Mercury muttered and from previous experience with the former senshi of Mercury, he knew better than to ask what. She lifted her head back up, "it says that soldier two r fifty opened the exit. But, according to my database there is no record of that specific soldier."

Masato face scrunched in confusion, he had heard that code name before. Racking his foggy memory he tried to concentrate on where he would have remembered it from. Rubbing his beard, his jaw dropped as he recalled a tall blonde man he had once served with.

Dropping his hand he turned to Mercury, "I need you to tell Venus to make sure that Queen Selenity needs to stay in her chambers."

"Does the Princess need our protection?"

Furuhata shook his head negatively, "I doubt that there's anything to worry about. I'll sort this out personally." Masato pressed the watch face down, effectively cutting communication off with the blue senshi and went to investigate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He reached forward to the woman sleeping next to him, his hand tracing patterns on her exposed skin and she jerked away from his touch with a smile gracing her lips.

"Mamo-chan!" She giggled, "Stop it tickles." She rolled over, and he smiled as an older version of Serenity faced him. He did as she commanded and her smile widened. She brought her own hand to his face, and her palm skimmed his forehead and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

He watched as her eyes sparkled with love, and she moved closer to him. His fingers itched to touch her, but it wasn't until she looked up at him through her dark lashes, "Hold me?"

He shifted towards her, and brought her flush against him. His arms snaked around her, preventing her from escaping and he bent his head to place his lips on her forehead, whispering "always my princess."

Endymion's eyes snapped open as he felt a wave of emotion pour over him, that wasn't his own. He looked down at Serenity, who was thankfully still half asleep. It seemed that their link worked even when they slept.

He frowned at how Serenity had been gazing lovingly up at this 'Mamo-chan', or whoever he was. His hands balled into fists as the thought of another man touching Serenity. Endymion felt something burrow into his side and when he glanced down, he saw Serenity trying to get closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he had a gut feeling that he needed to stay awake. Remembering his training, Endymion looked for anything that he could use for a weapon. His sword leant against the bed in its sheath, and he imagined that either Asanuma or one of his generals returned it to him. Normally, he disliked having a weapon near Serenity but if it would be able to keep her safe, he was more than willing to compromise.

Then Endymion started to look for exits. He had only been in the room once before, but recalled that several of the doors led off of the main chambers, a bathroom, dressing chamber, nursery, and servant/guard room and French doors leading out to the balcony. Depending on the threat that could possibly present itself, he supposed he could quickly deposit Serenity in Elysion. He eventually came to the conclusion that until he knew something was amiss there was nothing really that he could do.

Focusing on the background noises, Endymion eyes narrowed as footsteps outside of the room grew louder. He let go of Serenity and slipped out of bed, properly attaching his sheathed sword to his side. It was dark in the room, and Endymion dared not bring any light to the room as not to gain any attention from unwanted guests.

He started to head for the bed for Serenity, when he was distracted by a sound coming from the door. His heart hammered against his chest loudly as he saw the doorknob twist. Gently shaking Serenity awake, she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. Lifting her into his arms Endymion was about to teleport to Elysion, when the door buckled as something pounded into it. Sweeping Serenity to her feet behind him, Endymion unsheathed his sword and held it upright.

He felt a ripple of fear come from Serenity behind him, and he tried to calm her down through their link. 'Be brave Ren,' he comforted, 'I'll protect you.' Endymion turned his head slightly, and saw her nod her head.

The elaborate wooden door gave way and he softly pushed Serenity further back, so he could also take another step backwards. His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword, watching as two men entered the room.

"Can I help you?"

Endymion considered the two men, both were older than him. There were a number of differences between the two men. The one of his right was taller, and held himself with more confidence than his dark haired companion. Endymion couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen the blonde man before, he had a medium build, with blue eyes that reminded him of Serenity, blonde hair and a tidy beard.

The other man was dark haired, but had a wiry frame. Unlike the blonde man, the dark haired man was armed with a sword and poised to strike if needed.

The blonde man stepped forward, "Where's Princess Serenity?"

Endymion stiffened as the man spoke Serenity's name, he really shouldn't have been surprised as he realised this was about the young Princess. He instinctively placed his free hand out to his side to protect Serenity, the men noticed his movement and the dark haired man took a few wide steps to his right. He stole a quick glance to his companion, the blonde's body seemed to deflate slightly as the dark haired man nodded.

"Please, I don't want to hurt either one of you. Please Serenity, just come with me." The blonde beseeched.

Endymion could feel Serenity's questioning eyes on him, and her conflicted feelings rushing through their link. He felt her hopelessness and curiosity, his temper was flaring as he knew she was thinking of going with the stranger just to spare him.

"She's not going anywhere with you." He declared, he had trained most of his life for moment and he would give his life to be able to protect Serenity. The edge of his sword glinted in the light of the stars twinkling in the sky, as he tipped the point towards his adversary. "You will have to get through me to get Serenity."

Even though Serenity's fear was overwhelming, he tried to reassure her that he would protect her. 'Be careful Endy.' Floated through his mind before he closed their link, to concentrate on the battle that was looming.

0o0o0o0

Stepping forward he lifted his sword from his sheath and gripped it in both hands, he was mentally and physically preparing himself to deflect any blow Endymion would inflict. He was interested to see how Endymion had developed as a swordsman. And he knew that this fight would have to be one of his best, to be able to defeat the younger man.

"I don't want to kill you Endymion." It was true, he didn't want any harm to the young prince but Serenity was in danger and he would do anything to protect her. "Serenity will be safe with me, let me protect her!"

He knew that baiting Endymion with Serenity's safety could possibly not work in his favour but, he had to try. As soon as he mentioned Serenity, he knew that Endymion would attack, but he was thrown as he watched the young man's eyes changed from blue to gold. His grip on his sword faltered, for a brief second, he quickly righted it and threw a glance to Tsukino, whose face had blanched.

Neither of them had been prepared for the possibility that Endymion would use the golden crystal. He knew that Endymion possessed the crystal, but not much was known about the golden crystal apart from the fact that it was the silver crystal's counterpart. He had learnt his lesson, deciding then and there not to taunt Endymion and debated whether to fight on the defensive or offensive.

Endymion hadn't moved a muscle, and knew that the young prince was waiting for him to move. He took a deep breath, and took several steps forward. He lunged his sword towards Endymion, who instantly blocked his attack and pushed him back.

He assumed that Endymion wished that Serenity not be caught in the crossfires, and respected his decision. His biceps tightened as he bent his arm to hold his sword in front of his chest, and then swiped his sword at the dark haired prince.

Endymion blocked it again, and the blades of the two swords clashed against one another. Pushing all of his body weight into his sword, he fought for dominance over Endymion. "Please Endymion," He pleaded, "I only wish to help you both." But Endymion seemed to have the advantage, as his frame remained standing as his own faltered and he staggered back, falling down to the ground. His head bouncing up from the marble floor, as he scrunched his eyes tightly together and succumbed to the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Selenity sat on her bed, her eyes glancing up as her young niece entered her quarters and stood silently at attention at the doors. Wiping the tears from her cheek, she cleared her voice, hoping to gain the young senshi's attention.

The soldier of Venus didn't bat an eye and Selenity was not in the mood to be ignored. She stood up and headed for the door, but the senshi sidestepped her attempt to leave the room. "Let me pass." Selenity commanded, but Venus didn't budge.

"General Furuhata has requested that you are to remain in your chambers."

Selenity's heart sped as she wondered what had happened to make General Furuhata believe that she would be safer here than with- "Is Serenity in danger?"

Venus struggled to compose her features, but Selenity didn't wish to hear any excuses. Her heart beat quickly against her chest and fresh tears welled in her eyes. "Serenity could be in danger, we have to help her Minako!"

Venus nodded and Selenity let out a sigh of relief, twisting the doorknob open and striding through the hall that led to Serenity's new quarters. She stopped, holding a hand to her mouth as she noticed the bodies of several of the palace guards lying on the ground. One seemed to begin to be stirring, and Selenity rushed over to help. She knelt down next to the guard and helped him sit up, alarmed when she recognised the man to be General Furuhata.

"What happened?"

Selenity glanced to Venus and they shared a frown. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us." The General placed a hand to his head, and she turned to her disguised niece, "please find Queen Mercury an-" Her eyes narrowed as she heard the sound of blades coming from the hallway where Serenity's quarters were. Thinking and hoping she was hearing things she continued, "Have her look at General Furuhata and the rest of the men." Venus nodded, quickly standing and moving from her.

The clanging of metal echoed down the hallway, and Selenity knew she wasn't imagining it. She followed the hallway and paused when a familiar voice spoke. Her heart nearly stopped, as she recognised the voice she hadn't heard in over twelve years. She had lost count of how many times she had wished, more than anything that she could hear that voice once again. Willing her feet to move she paused once more, as she heard a sickening thud reverberating through the hallway.

She picked up her skirts, running into the room. She skidded to a halt as she caught sight of a body lying on the marble floor, and bile rose to her throat as she saw red liquid surrounding his head.

"Mama!" Tearing her eyes from the injured body, her body froze at the sight of her daughter. Serenity was caught in an older man's arms, struggling for her breath as her captor had one arm around her neck and another on her stomach.

She recognised Serenity's captor as she had seen him hours earlier. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to reconcile the image of the man who was praising her husband, to the same man who was now manhandling her daughter.

Selenity watched helplessly as Endymion took a step forward to the dark haired man, "You need to give Serenity to me." She shrank back at the power in Endymion's command, and was astonished when Serenity's attacker shook his head negatively. She saw Endymion's body become taut, and she recognised that he was losing control. "Now." His voice was cold, and she knew it was not a good sign.

"I can't!" Serenity's assailant screamed, "My family, they're in danger and I need to protect them. Bringing Serenity back is the only way to keep them safe. I don't want to do this!"

Selenity watched as Endymion's body was tinted with gold, and she knew that it was not a good sign. Trying to prevent his temper from possible hurting Serenity, she grabbed his arm and tugged him back. He shrugged from her grasp, "If you hurt Serenity, I will make sure that your family is ruined." Endymion took another step forward, "I will make sure that none of them will ever be safe again."

"Kenji," Selenity twisted her head, glancing behind her as General Furuhata leaned heavily against Sailor Venus. "Please listen, we can help you!"

Kenji shook his head, jostling Serenity as he moved. "No!" He snapped, "I don't want to hurt her." At that moment Selenity believed him, she had seen many men and women make horrible decisions because of desperate situations and knew this was just another example.

Selenity smiled as more tears slipped down her cheek, "then give Serenity to Endymion. General Furuhata is correct, we can help you." She sighed heavily, "but you have help us believe you, and the only way you can do that is to give my daughter to Endymion."

She felt Kenji's uneasy gaze move from her to something behind her, and he motioned with the hand that was wrapped against Serenity's stomach to the unmoving figure sprawled on the ground. "Heal him." When Endymion didn't move Kenji moved the arm that lay on Serenity's neck and she began to gasp for air. "H-heal him, or I-I-I'll-"

In that one moment Selenity felt as if her whole universe was moving in slow motion. Endymion and Kenji remained at a stalemate, seeing who would be the first to make the first move. It wasn't until Endymion moved to the body and placed a hand on it, that the world seemed to pick up its pace.

She brought a hand to her eyes and to shade her from the golden light that moved from Endymion to the man who began to stir from his place on the ground.

Selenity couldn't help but run to him. Falling to her knees, she placed her hands on his face and gently swept her thumbs over the skin of his cheeks. "Maximus, wake up darling." His eyelids opened and she smiled as his blue orbs met her lilac. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Scrambling to her feet she bent down to help him to stand. His warm hands moved from her own, sliding up to her shoulders, and she smiled at his ministration as he brought her into his arms. "I'm sorry Len." Before she could question him, he twisted her in his arms and her back was flush against his torso. She struggled in his grasp until an arm banded her to him. and she felt a cool metal press against her throat.

Her eyes met Serenity's and she tried to remain brave for her daughter. She spared a glance to Endymion as Maximus bargained, "Let us go and Selenity will be spared."

"I have no use for that woman." Maximus's grip on her middle loosened ever so slightly, and Selenity squirmed to get free.

"Of course you have use of the Queen of the Moon. Without her nobody can wield the silver crystal."

Her eyes flickered to Endymion, and winced as he tilted his head, "Ask her to call upon the crystal." She was jostled somewhat as she felt Maximus's eyes on her, "If Selenity can use the silver crystal, I will let you and your comrade leave with Serenity."

Selenity blinked back tears, hours ago she had failed this same task. If that attempt was anything to go by, Serenity would be safe. But, if she was able to call upon the crystal the Moon would be defenceless from any and all attacks.

"What if she can't call on the crystal?" Selenity almost didn't look at Endymion, nonetheless her gaze shifted from the ground to her daughter's intended and she gasped as his irises had shifted to gold.

His posture was really the first thing that she saw, as she truly looked at him. He stood ramrod straight and could be perceived as nonchalant as he barely looked at her. "Do what you like with her, she is not my concern."

She was paying so much attention to Endymion that she nearly fell forward when Maximus released her. She glanced quickly behind her at the man who was her husband for just over seven years, and felt him wordlessly urge her to call upon the silver crystal. His cold blue eyes bore into her lilac eyes, and she looked away at the anger of them. "Don't just stand there Selenity." She jolted as his voice was firm, "call upon the crystal."

Selenity bit her lower lips and took several deep breaths. Bringing her cupped palms together, she closed her eyes and begged Selene to give her the ability to call upon the power of the silver crystal. She anticipated the warm sensations of the silver crystal's power coming together to give her power. However, she felt nothing.

No power.

No crystal.

She tried again, smashing her eyes shut and resisting the urge to breakdown and cry as she felt truly helpless. The crystal was lost to her, tears slipped from her eyes as she felt the loss of something that she had been chosen to guard for nearly fifteen years.

Her knees slammed against the marble as she slumped down to the ground, and sobs racked her form.

0o0o0o0

Ignoring Selenity, Endymion turned back to Serenity, who was still being held against her will. Each tear that fell from her eyes tapped away at his patience, and at any moment he felt like he was going to lose control.

Her whimper was the straw that broke the camel's back, and he fell into a white hot rage. Power surged from his every finger and toe. It burnt with such an intensity, that the only way he could deal with the pain was to let out a bloodcurdling scream. When he closed his mouth his jaw throbbed as he still felt the remnants of the white hot power that the golden crystal left in its wake.

When he was finally able to see clearly, the dark haired man who had been holding Serenity had disappeared from the room. "Serenity?" He questioned. He turned around the room and hoped to find some sign of her, his heart started to beat faster and as he realised that he was the only conscious body.

Everyone else lay in a heap where they had been standing.

And Serenity was gone.

"SERENITY!"

0o0o0o0

Kenji ran as fast as he could without jarring Serenity too much. Knowing Coalant's temper he did not want to chance any marks on Serenity body, especially if he could help it. He had no idea what had just happened, and definitely did not want to be there if it was going to happen again. Turning to the hall that led to the transportation wing, he smiled as he saw the aircraft which would take him back home.

When he saw the aircraft door opened, he was surprised when Jhudora's right hand man, James stood in the door of the craft. "What are you doing here?" He barked and wasn't surprised when James started acting shifty.

"Queen Jhudora, wanted me to make sure the job was done properly." He scoffed, readjusting Serenity in his arms. As James looked behind him, "where's Maximus?"

Kenji paused before answering and thought carefully. He wasn't privy to whether or not Jhudora and Coalant were still in cahoots and looking down at the girl in his arms, who was unknowingly caught in the middle. Knowing James was in Jhudora's pocket, he wondered if he could spare Serenity from Jhudora's dark purposes. At least if Serenity was in Coalant's care, he would be able to keep an eye on her and rescue her if need be. "He was right there, he must've lagged behind." He turned his head where he just came. "He's probably just around the corner."

When he turned back to James, the man nodded, "I'll go get Maximus, and you take Serenity inside the plane."

Kenji climbed up the stairs, entering the plane and gently placed Serenity on the seat. Buckling up her up securely, he smiled at the young girl who looked up at him with big blue eyes. "I'll be right back."

Moving to the cockpit he opened the door, telling the pilot to start the craft. "Are we ready to leave for Nemesis." The pilot asked.

Kenji shook his head, "There's been a change of plans. Tell the Captain to head straight for King Coalant's kingdom." Once he heard the drone of the engine starting, he went to the exit of the craft he shut and then locked the heavy door. He walked back over to where Serenity sat and lowered himself to the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for my actions Princess." She eyed him wearily, "as soon as I can I'll return you to your Mother." Serenity nodded and turned away from him.

He brought a hand to brow and tried to rub the tension away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

King Coalant smiled, as he recalled the communication that he had received from Tsukino a few hours ago. He never thought that a single word would be able to relieve years of vengeance. 'Everything was falling into place' he believed.

A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts and he called whoever it was to enter.

The door opened slightly and a servant entered the room. "Excuse me your highness, but Lieutenant Tsukino is back."

Coalant nodded, exiting the room and the servant followed closely behind him. Stopping when he reached the door, the servant opened the door for him as he entered the room. He paused as he stood in the doorway. Sitting at the dining table was Tsukino, though his attention was taken with the girl sitting next to him.

The moonlight that streamed through the large windows behind her, seemed to make her look even lovelier than she already was. Her bare arms glowed, and her gold hair shone silver. She was the spitting image of her mother, beautiful, innocent and elegant.

'The fun Diamond would have..' His musings were interrupted, as an idea began to bloom as he gazed at the heavenly creature that sat before him. Diamond was spoilt, his attitude was deplorable, and he would not reward him with anything because of his behaviour.

He, himself however would truly appreciate Serenity's true worth. With a wave of his hand he dismissed Tsukino and the man left the room, leaving him with Serenity.

Holding his hand out, he called for her to come to him. She chewed her bottom lip, looking at him with what he could only assume was a wary eye. He would need to fix that quickly, he supposed. The chair she sat on was scraped back against the floor, as she stood walking silently towards him.

The hem of her dress brushed against her ankles, and the luxurious fabric of the dress she wore swished softly together as she moved to him. He watched as she released her lower lip from her teeth, and hesitantly lifted her right arm up to place her hand in his waiting palm.

"Do you know who I am?"

She raised her blue eyes to his, and she nodded, "You're Prince Diamond's father."

He was amused as her voice was steady and he knew he had made up his mind. "I am." He said with a smile, his hand gently moving over her soft skin. "But one day," he started his lips stretching into a large smile, "I will be your husband."

She would not be Diamond's bride.

Serenity would be his.


End file.
